


Born to Die

by LARRY_INY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARRY_INY/pseuds/LARRY_INY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nés pour mourir.</p>
<p>Naître.<br/>Se lever chaque matin pour se coucher le soir.<br/>Boire ou fumer pour oublier.<br/>Manger à se faire vomir.<br/>Danser toute la nuit pour perdre la notion du temps.<br/>Rire à en devenir triste.<br/>Partir pour mieux revenir.<br/>Aimer pour avoir une raison de vivre cette vie.<br/>S'attacher pour croire en l'être humain.<br/>Souffrir pour ressentir.<br/>Se relever.<br/>Se battre.<br/>Rêver pour exister.<br/>Fermer les yeux pour y voir plus clair.<br/>Pardonner.<br/>Chanter à se casser la voix.<br/>Vivre ou survivre.<br/>Ne pas oublier.<br/>Retomber.<br/>Fermer les yeux.<br/>Mourir.</p>
<p>Et si c'était l'inverse? Mourrir pour vivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Douleurs. Peur. Alcool. Drogue. Sexe. Galère. Problème. C'était leurs quotidiens. Ces jeunes erraient seule, perdu dans les rues de Londres pour rentrer chez eux, épuisés. Qu'avaient-ils de si différent que les autres jeunes? Rien. Juste un passé douloureux. Ils n'avaient eu tout simplement pas de chance. Certains disent que c'est le destin, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'y croyaient plus. Ils devaient affronter leurs démons, se battre, lutter pour leurs survis. Vivre ou survivre, tel est la question ! La vie est un jeu. Qui es-tu ? Qui sont-ils? Qui sommes-nous? Vous croyez les connaître ? Vous croyez connaître les gens ? Vos amis ? En être vous certains? Ceci n'est juste une illusion ! Nous jouons un rôle perpétuelle, sans nous en rendre compte. Nous sommes victimes de la société d'aujourd'hui. On t'aime pour ce que tu as et non pour ce que tu es ! Jusqu'au jours où, tu arrête de jouer. La partie est terminée, tu as perdu, la mort a gagné.  
Réussiront-ils à vivre, survivre ou bien mourir ?


	2. "Bad"

Se lever. Voici l'un des plus grand défi de Leah. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Elle se levait, s'habillait et partais travailler. Âgée de 22, elle travaillait déjà dans un petit bar/restaurant Londonien, nommé « The Sherlock kolmes », pour gagné sa vie. Cela l'aider à payer ses études. Elle étudiait le droit et la littérature. Elle voulait être dans la justice, venir en aide au personne dans le besoin tout en conservant sa passion : lire. Elle lisait beaucoup, ça l'aider à s'évader, à oublier ses problèmes. Quand elle lisait, elle se transportait dans un autre monde. Mais le métiers de serveuse ne suffisait pas à combler toutes les dépenses. Alors elle s'engagea dans la prostitution. Elle n'en était pas fière mais ça payait bien. Elle se devait de se sacrifier pour sa mère malade.  
Sa mère était atteinte d'une grave maladie : Le cancer. Elle savait qu'elle était condamné et laissé ses enfant la terrifiait plus que tout. Elle était incapable de travailler. En plus de ça, elle claquait tous leurs argent dans l'alcool. Sa mère était devenu alcoolique peu après l’annonce-ment de sa maladie et suite aux événements perturbateurs de leurs vie de familles. Malgré tout, c'était une mère dévoué, gentille, généreuse qui aime ses enfants plus que sa propre vie. Elle aurait tant aimé que ça se passe autrement.  
Leah avait aussi un petit frère : Niall Horan, qui était encore au lycée. Il avait redoublé plusieurs fois, s'était réorienté. Il ne prenait pas les cours au sérieux et essayé tant bien que de mal à avoir son Bac. Il n'avait que 20 ans mais faisait les pires conneries possibles et imaginables. Presque une fois par semaine, Leah était obligé d'aller le chercher au commissariat. Il était pourtant gentil et très intelligent. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait s'était un peu d'attention. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les ennuies s’abattaient sur sa famille.

***  
6 septembre 2013

La journée passa d'une lenteur massacrante. Leah était de mauvaise humeur. Les clients la rendaient folle. Ils étaient désagréable, et comme si ils le faisaient exprès, rien ne leurs plaisaient : « C'est trop cuit ! », « ça ne va pas assez vite! », « C'est froid ! », C'est pas ça que j'ai commander ! ». La jeune demoiselle était à bout de nerf. Elle voulut les tuer sur place si elle le pouvait. Après son premier service, elle alla prendre sa pause pour fumer une clope, suivis d'Eleanor et Louis.  
Eleanor Calders était une charmante collègue, grande, brune. Ses parents ayant des salaires de fonctionnaires, ne pouvait pas payer toutes les grandes études de leurs filles. Alors elle avait trouvé ce petit job. Elle était gentille mais spécial. Leah ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, cette fille avait un air de peste qu'elle ne supportait.  
Puis il y avait Louis Tomlinson, le fil du patron du bar/restaurant. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleu azur, une mèche un peu rebelle et quelques tatouages qui le rendait terriblement sexy. Il était de nature timides, réservé mais il avait un côté mystérieux, sombres. Il parlait très peu, il n'osait pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Quelques fois, il lui faisait un peu peur quand il se perdait dans son regard vide, et visage neutre sans expression. Elle ne savait pas ses problème mais ça faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. C'était lui, qui lui avait trouvé ce métier de prostitution, car lui aussi travaillait là-dedans, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, sans que ses parents le sache. Il devait sûrement avoir besoin d'argent mais elle n'osait jamais lui posé la question. C'était un bon collègue et ami maintenant, il se soutenaient mutuellement sans évoqué les problèmes de chacun.  
Il fumèrent alors tous les trois, profitant de cette légère brise de vent. Le mois de septembre était très chaud pour cette période. Il faut dire que l'été n'avait pas été aussi beau et chaud que les autres années précédentes. On n'aurait presque pu croire que les saisons était inversé cette année. Il était bientôt 17h pourtant on croyait qu'il était dans les environs de 14h. La pause clope terminé, ils retournèrent préparé les tables pour le deuxième service, et mettre les couvert pour ce soir.  
La soirée passa plus rapidement que le midi. Les clients était plus agréables. C'était bien mieux de travailler dans ces conditions. À la fin du service, Louis et Leah laissèrent, comme chaque fois, Eleanor fermé le bar/restaurant, après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé. Ils devaient partir à leur deuxième boulot commun. Personne ne savait pour ce travail même pas leur collègue Eleanor. D'ailleurs cette dernière, étant amoureuse du beau Louis Tomlinson, croyait qu'il avait une liaison avec Leah Horan. Elle était affreusement jalouse, et les voir partir toujours ensemble chaque soir la rendait folle de rage. Un jours c'était Louis qui ramenait, un autre c'était Leah. Ils s'étaient arrangé pour faire qu'une voiture pour éviter les soupçons. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils se rendaient chez leurs « proxénète » pour pouvoir bouclé leur fin de mois. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais quand tu es en galère d'argent, tu prends ce que tu trouve et ce qui paye le mieux. À vrai dire, c'était super bien payé, même cinq fois mieux payé que d'être serveuse. Heureusement Leah ne faisait pas ça tous les soirs, seulement trois ou quatre soir : le mardi, jeudi, vendredi et quelques fois le dimanche. Elle n'aimait pas ce symbole de femme égale objet. Longtemps, elle avait résiste mais quand les dettes de l'hôpital, le prêt de ses études avaient submergé, que les dépense devenait trop imposante, elle n'avait plus à hésité. C'était le bon choix d'après elle.  
Louis gara la voiture sur le parking. Comme à leur habitude, arrivé devant l'hôtel, la boule au ventre se faisait sentir. Ils prirent cinq bonne minutes avant de sortir de la voiture.

« - Tu es prête ?  
\- À vrai dire on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! »

C'est toujours aussi dure de se rendre dans cet hôtel. Ils ne savaient pas jamais sur quel genre de personnes, ils allaient tomber. Ça pouvait être des gens tout à fait charmant, qui veulent un coup par-ci, par-là ou le contraire, de vrai salopard, qui n'ont aucun respect envers eux. Ils se décidèrent enfin à pénétrer dans l'hôtel. L'hôtesse d’accueil, les connaissant très bien, leurs donnèrent les clefs de leurs chambres d'hôtel attribuer. Cet hôtel était principalement utilisé pour ce genre de business. Louis et Leah se séparèrent dans le couloir du 2ème étage, et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectifs attribuer.  
Leah n'appréciait guerre, cette partie de la journée. Elle se dégoûté de jours en jours . Maudissant chaque client. En moyenne, elle est en voyait deux ou trois pas soirs. Certains étaient gentils, d'autres étaient simplement de vrai connard. Ils la considéraient comme un objet, et parfois, elle rentrait chez elle, couverte de coup. D'ailleurs ce soir là, elle voulut en finir au plus vite. Ces deux premiers clients ont été des plus chaleureux, l'un lui offrit du champagne et l'autre une grande liasse de billet en pourboire. Ils profitèrent de la compagnie de la demoiselle pendant environs plus d'une heure, chacun tirant leur coup, puis partirent sans poser problème. Mais le troisième ne fut pas comme les précédents. Déjà en apparence, il lui faisait peur. De plus, il était arrivé dans la chambre complètement bourré. L'heure ne se passa pas du tout comme elle avait prévue. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'homme et elle en avait peur. La jeune demoiselle avait bien précisé à son patron qu'elle ne prenait pas ce genre de client. L'homme l'attrapa violemment, la serrant contre lui. Leah voulut se débattre, s'en aller mais elle était prisonnière entre ces bras fort et musclé. Il voulut franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais elle ne céda. C'était une règle qu'elle s'était imposé. Ne jamais embrassé un client. Le baiser était pour elle, preuve de sentiment, d'attachement, de complicité. Quand celui-ci eux réussi à franchir cette barrière, Leah lui mordit avec acharnement sa lèvre inférieure. L'homme, sous le coup de la douleur, lança la charmante demoiselle violemment par terre, si bien que sa tête rebondissa sur le sol. Leah était étendu par terre, à demi-consciente. Elle entendait la voix de l'homme paniquant mais n'arriver pas à bouger ses membres. Il l'eut au moins le réflexe de l'allonger sur le lit. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il se servit un whisky, le bu et fit ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il ne se gêna pas d'abuser d'elle, hors qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Il l'a déshabilla complètement, puis il l'admira avant de se débraguetter et de la pénétrer. Quand Leah revint à elle, et repris ses esprits. Elle sentit un poids sur elle. Elle ouvrit grandement les yeux et vit son client prêt à se vider en elle. La jeune demoiselle essaya de repousser cette masse mais les coups étaient trop intense et il était trop lourd. L'homme lui tira les cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Sale pute ! Regarde-moi ! Jouis! »

En quelques instant, l'homme jouissa et se vida en elle. Puis se fut à son tour. Content d'avoir eu sa satisfaction, il se retira. Le premier réflexe qu'eut Leah, quand elle se sentis libérer, est qu'elle lui cracha au visage avant de se relever vers la salle de bain.

« Pauvre connard ! »

Pas une, mais deux coup partirent. Une dans son visage qui la renversa, et l'autre dans ces côtes, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. 

« Je vous remercie pour ce moment de plaisir. Je reviendrais volontiers ! »

L'homme partit, sans un regard pour elle, claquant la porte derrière, la laissant nu, étendu sur le sol, recroquevillé. Leah en avait tellement marre de cette vie. Marre de ce travaille qui l'a dégoûté un peu plus chaque jours d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus aucun estime. Louis qui était dans la chambre d'à côté et qui avait entendu un grand fracas, vint à la rescousse de la demoiselle. Lui aussi, connaisait ce genre de client. Il savait ce que c'était, alors il n'hésita pas à l'aider. Il l'a releva pour la mettre dans le lit. Il l'habilla d'un peignoir pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, peut-être bientôt 1 ans, mais ils s'entraidaient car ils savaient que ce métier était dure. Louis alla se caler derrière Leah, l'entourant de ses bras, elle cala la tête dans le creux de son coup, il renforça son étreinte quand il sentit des larmes couler des ses petites joues. À ce stade, on pouvait bien dire, qu'ils étaient bien plus que des simples collègues, ils étaient amis de galères avec des rêves en commun. Ils rêvaient de partir loin d'ici, de toute cette merde, et faire de grandes études, pour pouvoir faire le métier de leurs rêves.

Chaque matin, Zayn et Niall se retrouvé à l'arrêt de car devant la maison du blondinet. C'était devenue un rituel. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge mais s'entendaient super bien. Il s'étaient connue dans un centre de redressement. Le brun et le blondinet avaient vite sympathisé et depuis ce temps ils ne se quittaient plus. Ça faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'ils étaient devenu meilleur ami. Zayn était un homme très réservé et s'ouvrait rarement au gens, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, à part Niall et sa bande. C'était tous le contraire de son frère jumeaux Faith, qui lui était très sociable, et avait une grande joie de vivre. Il mettait l'ambiance partout où il allait, et avec lui tout le monde était vite mis à l'aise. Ce que Zayn admirait le plus chez son frère. Il aurait tellement aimé être comme lui, mais le destin en avait choisi autrement, il faisait partis des jeunes à problème. En plus d'être timide et réservé, il était bagarreur, ce qu'il lui avait causé beaucoup de problème dans sa scolarité. Avec beaucoup de mal Faith avait réussit à faire accepter à la directrice de reprendre son frère pour qu'il est au moins son bac. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais elle avait accepté, sous peine qu'il ne manque aucun cours sous peine d'exclusion. Quand Niall avait appris la nouvelle, il était des plus heureux.  
Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes, aucun des deux jeunes étaient ravis de ce jours. Encore une année à être assis derrière une table et écouté des vieux profs récité leurs cours. Ils n'aimaient pas l'école, pour eux c'était pire que le centre de redressement, pourtant ils y étaient habitué. Pas une semaine, sans qu'il est un débordement et qu'il y en un qui finis au commissariat. Limite c'était devenus un jeu. Lequel des deux aura fait le plus de conneries ?  
Zayn attendait patiemment le jeune blondinet, qui ce derniers était encore en retard. Le réveil n'avait pas du sonner ou ce grand bêta avait dû se rendormir après son réveil. Chez lui, la ponctualité n'était pas une de ses qualités mais après quelques minutes de retards, il rejoint enfin son meilleur ami qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« - Pas trop tôt !  
\- Ta gueule, ma sœur ne m'a pas réveillé.  
-Parce que tu as besoin de ta sœur pour te réveillé ? Oh c'est trop chou le bébé à sa sista.  
-Bon arrête là, t'es chiant ! Non c'est juste que j'ai perdu mon réveil.  
-Oué, oué la bonne excuse.  
-Bon vient, on va chercher Gemma.  
-Alors s'en est où vous deux ?  
-Nul part ! » 

Gemma Styles est une charmante demoiselle, brune, yeux marron, de 20 ans. Elle est habite la maison voisine du blondinet. Ils se sont connu grâce à leurs pères qui sont en prison, leurs mères s'étaient rapprochées et soutenues pour faire face à cette situation. Ça faisait bien 10 bonnes années qu'ils se connaissent. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, tous les jours ils étaient l'un chez l'autre, ils ne se séparaient jamais. Puis il y a eu Zayn, ce que la jeune fille avait bien eu du mal à accepté, elle n'aimait pas partagé son meilleur ami mais elle avait fait avec car elle aimait ce beau blondinet. Puis elle avait appris à connaître ce métis, et au final elle aimait bien. Ils avaient crée une petite bande que tous appréciait, et même certains les redoutés.  
Niall frappa à la porte de la jeune fille mais il fut accueillit par son frère. Il avait toujours eu peur de ce derniers car il ne riait jamais, il avait continuellement une expression neutre. On ne savait jamais si il était heureux ou malheureux. Pourtant c'était un gâchis de le voir comme ça, il était plus tôt beau, bien musclé, avec de belle bouclette et de magnifique prunelle verte. Il sortait très rarement. Les seules fois où il sortait c'était pour faire les courses, allez en cours, et très rarement il allait chez les voisins pour voir Leah. Le bouclet n'était pas du tout sociable et n'avait pas d'amis, ce qui inquiètait sa petite sœur. Elle aimerait le voir sortir, profiter de ses amis comme tout jeune de 21 ans. Lui, ça ne l’intéressait pas de sortir, d'ailleurs ça ne lui plaisait pas que sa sœur fréquente ce genre de garçon. Il avait mainte et mainte fois essayé de l'en empêché, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentable, qu'elle devrait plus se préoccupé des ses études, mais rien n'y fait la jeune fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Harry regardait fixement les deux jeunes garçons essayant de les déchiffrés. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas méchant, mais il aimait sa sœur et voulait la protéger à tout prix comme tout grand-frère. 

« GEMMA ! T'es potes sont là ! GEMMA !  
-OUIIIII ! Putain ta gueule, j'arrive ! J'suis là !  
-Oh déjà de 1) tu me parles meilleurs stp, j'suis pas un de tes potes, de 2) tu te changes tout de suite, là. C'est quoi ces fringues de putes ?!  
-Oué c'est ça, dégage ! Je dois aller en cours !  
-Non ! Gemma revient ! »

C'était peine perdu pour le bouclet, la jeune fille était déjà partis avec son sac sur l'épaule avec ses deux amis. Il souffla d’énervement avant de refermer la porte. Chaque fois, c'était pareil. Elle faisait tout pour le mettre à bout. À croire qu'elle aimait l'énervé. Harry essaya de calmer sa crise en buvant un grand verre d'eau glacé. Tellement que la colère envahissait sa vie, c'était devenu comme une maladie, il essayait malgré tout de resté calme le plus souvent possible mais à chaque fois ses crises reprenaient, cassant tout ce qu'il trouvait, frappant les murs ou les gens jusqu'à se déchirer la peau des poignets. Sa mère voulait l'emmener voir un psychologue, ne comprenant pas les accès de colère de son fis, mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé, faisant croire que ce n'était que passager. Il avait même était voir le médecin seule pour lui en parler, le médecin compatissant n'avait rien dit à sa mère et lui avait prescrit des médicaments qu'il devait prendre quand il sentais une crise venir. Ceci marcher bien mais quand il était en pleine crise, c'était dure de prendre ces foutus cachets. Harry cala sa tête sur l'oreiller du canapé, et tenta de prendre de grand respiration. Être allonger, parfois faciliter son corps à se calmer. Si bien qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé du salon. 

Les trois jeunes étaient arrivés à la porte de leur nouveau lycée. Pour tous les trois c'était une nouvelle année qui commençait, tout pour prendre un nouveau chemin, comme une deuxième chance. Personne ne les connaissait, ils étaient les petits nouveaux du lycée. La sonnerie retentèrent dans les couloirs, signe que les cours aller commencer. Tous les jeunes se rentrèrent dans leurs classes respectifs sauf trois élèves qui s'étaient perdu dans les couloirs. Le lycée est pourtant pas très grand mais assez pour accueillir 500 élèves. Gemma s'affola ne de pas trouver leur classe alors que les deux jeunes garçons rigolaient, sachant que l'année aller être bonne. Zayn et Niall faisait tout pour tourner en rond, et perdre du cours ce qui énerva la jeune fille, qui elle était une élève sérieux, enfin elle essayait du moins. Elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle travaillerait bien pour qu'ils soient fière d'elle. Elle avait toujours rapporté d’excellent résultat mais son anorexie avait foutus ses années de lycée en l'air donc elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater son bac cette année. 

« Allez les gars, merde ! Bougez-vous un peu ! On est super en retard ! Bien pour des nouveaux d'arriver en retard le premiers jours !  
\- T'inquiète pas Gemma ce n'est pas grave ! L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble non ? Hein Zayn ?  
-C'est vrai, toi tu t'en fous de rater encore une année, vous êtes habitué à ne rien faire mais pas moi !  
-Oh oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque dis-donc !  
-Ta gueule Zayn ! C'est de ta faute !  
-Quoi c'est d'ma faute ?  
-Bah oui, tu ne sais pas lire un plan !  
-Euh je n'ai jamais eu de plan.. C'est Niall qui..  
-Roh sa va, oui c'est moi qui est le plan mais je ne voulais pas aller en anglais, c'est chiant !  
-Donne-le moi tout de suite !  
-Oh les gars, j'crois que c'est trop tard ! »

Pendant que les trois jeunes se disputaient, ils ne virent pas arriver le proviseur. Ça allait barder, et ça dès le premiers jours de la rentrée. Cette école était très réputée, et n’accepte aucune délinquance. Ils ont un régime strict, tu es ici pour travaillé et non glandé. Cette école a aussi une grande tolérance zéro. Le proviseur était un grand homme musclé, des cheveux très court qui commence à blanchir avec le temps, avec un visage froid et sévère. Il ne doit pas beaucoup sourire car sa ride du lion est très prononcé. 

« Vous trois dans mon bureau, maintenant ! »

Zayn, Harry et Gemma s'arrêtèrent net et dévisagèrent le proviseur, puis sans un mot le suivirent dans son bureau. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler mais le métis et le blondinet restait confiant alors que la brunette était terrifiée. L'homme s’essaya sur son siège en cuire, puis les fixa un à un avant d'engager un grand monologue, qui ne fut écouter que par la belle demoiselle. Zayn et Niall se regardait en se foutant bien de ce que pouvait raconter le proviseur, ils connaissaient les discourt par cœur, car ce n'était pas leurs premières remontrances. Ils se mirent à sourire et enfin éclatèrent de rire ce qui énerva encore plus le vieil homme. 

« Bon, et bien je crois que je vais convoqué vos parents ! Ça commence bien pour un premiers jours, en plus vous êtes des nouveaux !  
-Non svp monsieur, on sait juste perdu !  
-Allez-y appeler ! On attend !  
-Mais ta gueule Niall, putain !  
-Bon jeune gens, je vous demande pas la permission ! Je vais le faire ! En attendant, vous êtes tous les trois en retenus. Un surveillant va vous donnez les instructions qu'aurait dû vous donner votre professeur. Je vais appeler vos parents et on va s'expliquer avec eux, maintenant déguerpissez dans la salle de retenus. MICHELLE !  
-Oui ?  
-Emmène les gosses à la salle de retenue ! »

L'année allait être longue finalement, le proviseur les avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire. Ça n'allait pas arrangé les choses pour leurs familles. Le proviseur exécuta ce qu'il avait dit. Il appela effectivement les parents de chacun. 1 heures après l'appel, tous le monde se retrouvèrent dans son bureau. La mère de Gemma étant au travaille et son père en prison c'était son frère qui était venu, pareil pour Zayn, par contre personne n'était venu pour Niall, sa mère étant à l'hôpital et sa sœur travaillait donc il était sous la responsabilité d'Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent le proviseurs et vint s'asseoir à côté de leurs frère ou sœur. Le vieil homme expliqua calmement la situation, leur disant que ce n'était pas acceptable ce genre de comportement. Puis après plusieurs minutes de persuasion Harry et Faith réussirent à faire garder leurs frère ou sœur dans l'établissement en leur promettant que c'était un accident et que ça ne se reproduira plus. Le proviseur acquieça et les laissèrent partirent. Faith, le frère jumeaux en avait plus que marre des conneries de son frère, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, fallait toujours réparé ses conneries après. Dès qu'il fut dehors il le gifla si fort que sa tête tourna. C'était bien la première fois qu'il leva la main sur lui en publique, et aussi fort.

« J'en ai plus que marre de tes conneries ! Maintenant tu vas en cours, puis tu rentres juste après, pas de sorties !  
-Mais t'es qui pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?! Ce n'est pas faute si on s'est perdu !  
-Non mais c'est jamais de ta faute ! Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de réparé tes conneries !  
-Bah tu n'as qu'a pas t'occuper de moi ! T'es ni mon père, ni ma mère !  
-Bah si je suis obligé ! Tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même ! Déjà faut qu'on en est !!! »

Un grand silence s'installa dans le couloir. La tentions était à son maximum entre les deux frères. Il s'aimait, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire mais à cet instant c'était de la haine que leur regard envoyait l'un envers l'autre. Faith partis laissant son frère se masser la joue. Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire mal mais il était à bout. Zayn les larmes au yeux regarda son frère partirent. Jamais il lui avait parler comme ça avant. Ils s'engueulaient pas jamais comme ça, ce qui l’inquiéta mais il était trop fière pour courir après lui alors il le laissa sans aller. Quand à Harry, lui aussi était énervé mais se contenta juste de faire la morale. 

« Non mais Gemma dis moi que c'est une blague ? C'est le premiers jours et regarde je suis obligé de venir au lycée. Tu t'en rend compte ou pas ? Puis Niall, tu ne crois pas que ta sœur à assez de problème à gérer comme ça ? T'es obligé d'en rajouter ? À la place de faire des conneries, tu ne veux pas plutôt l'aider ? Bon j'en ai assez moi aussi, là maintenant vous allez en cours sans faire d'histoire, et vous rentrer directement à la maison.  
\- Harry ce n'est pas de notre fau..  
\- Non Gemma tu fais ce que je te dis ! »

Harry partirent à son tour, essayant de rester calme, il avala un pilule et se mis au volant de sa voiture. 

Les trois jeunes étaient restés muets, tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passé. Gemma en voulait à Niall et à Zayn de l'avoir mit dans cette merde. Jamais son frère ne l'avait regardé et parlé comme ça. Elle partie alors sans attendre les deux garçons dans leur classe. Zayn lui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que son frère était partis. Il était choqué, pas parce qu'il s'était pris une baffe, non, il était choqué car il savait qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, mais quoi ? C'était la question qui trônait dans sa tête. Niall le retira de sa rêverie. « Oh mec, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille ». Quand à lui, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Ça avait toujours son quotidiens, maintenant sa lui passait au dessus de la tête.  
Dans la classe tous le monde dévisagèrent les trois petits nouveaux. Gemma s'installa à côté d'une charmante jeune fille, puis Niall et Zayn s'installèrent côte à côte au fond de la classe.  
La fin de journée se déroula mieux que le commencement. Aucun écart avait était franchis. Le petit groupe s'était mélangé aux autres élèves, avait fait de nouvelle rencontre, avait sympathisé.  
La journée passa extrêmement vite. Il était déjà l'heure de rentrer. Les trois jeunes partirent du lycée ensembles, personne ne parlait, trop préoccupé dans leurs pensées. Zayn raccompagna Niall et Gemma chez eux. Une fois arrivé, ils se dirent en revoir puis chacun rentra dans sa maison. Gemma fut surpris de retrouver son frère, entrain de laver la maison. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et monta dans sa chambre. Niall lui entra dans sa maison mais lui ne fut pas surpris de ne pas trouver quelqu'un. Il avait l'habitude, il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit la musique dans les oreilles et s'endormit. Zayn continua sa route, traînant des pieds, il n'était vraiment pas presser de rentrer. Il n'habitait pas loin des Styles & Horan mais ça faisait quand même un bout à pied, 10-15 bonnes minutes. Pendant ce temps-là, il appréhendait ce qu'il attendait chez lui. Si son frère c'était calmer et qu'il allait lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Ça faisait bientôt 5 minutes que le métis regardait la poignée, hésitant à l'ouvrir, puis il se décida enfin. 

« Faith, je suis rentré! »

Aucune réponse, la maison était vide. Ce qui inquiéta le plus le métis, ce n'était pas à son habitude de sortir. Bien sur il sortait comme tout jeune de son âge mais il prévenait toujours son frère de ce qu'il faisait. C'était un rituel, ils se devaient de se prévenir l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient un certain lien que même leurs parents avaient du mal à comprendre. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, ni même un message. Zayn essaya de l'appeler mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retentis dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas son habitude de sortir sans son téléphone. Le jeune homme commença à s'affoler. Il se mit à le chercher dans toute la maison mais aucune trace de lui. Il appela alors son meilleur ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Oui ?  
-Merde Niall, mon frère n'est pas chez moi, il a pas pris son téléphone, je ne sais pas où il est putain je flippe !  
-T'inquiète, ne bouge pas j'arrive ! »

En entendant son meilleur ami affolé, le blondinet se précipita à la maison de ce derniers, ignorant les appels de sa mère.


	3. "Where are you?"

Après quelques minutes resté coller l'un à l'autre, Louis et Leah décidèrent de quitter cet endroit. Leah se rhabilla le plus vite possible, voulant partir loin, très loin de cet enfer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était devenu trop intense, et ça l'épuisait de plus en plus, entre son travail de serveur, ses études et ça. Chaque jours, elle se disait qu'elle faisait ça pour une bonne cause, pour sa mère et son petit frère. D'ailleurs ce derniers avait encore fait des siennes au lycée. Premier jour, et déjà elle était convoquée. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur son voisin. Elle pensa à l'invité à dîner un soir pour le remercier. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais ils parlaient rarement ensemble, avec l'âge il s'était refermé sur lui-même, pourtant étant jeune ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés ensemble. Dommage ce dit-elle. Une fois tous les deux prêt, ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'habitation de Leah. Pendant le trajet, personne ne parlait, appréciant le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant mais plutôt apaisant. Il devait être bientôt minuit quand Louis arrêta la voiture.

« - Bon bah voilà, la charmante princesse est arrivée.  
\- Merci Louis. Tu veux venir boire un café ?  
\- Hmm je ne veux pas déranger.  
\- Non t'inquiète au contraire, ça me faisait plaisir.  
\- Bon bah d'accord. »

Ils s'échangèrent un grand sourire et descendirent de la voiture. Louis était heureux de l'offre de Leah. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas proposé une telle offre. Depuis le rejet de sa famille, il s'était retrouvé à la rue, et lutter pour sa survis. Il errait dans des centres d'accueils ou bien des appartements minables ou pire encore abandonnés. Du jours au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé seul dans les rues de Londres. Il avait préféré fuir Doncaster pour avoir une chance de rester en vie. À Londres, il s'était retrouvé sans rien : sans amis, sans famille, sans argents. Heureusement son oncle avait réussit à lui trouver un travail au restaurant. C'était bien mais pas suffisant pour vivre, alors il s'était retrouvé dans ces combines, et s'en voulait fortement d'avoir entraîné Leah dedans. Elle était si charmante et forte. Grâce à l'argent, qu'il s'était fait ce mois-ci il avait trouvé un appartement dans un quartier à risque. Le propriétaire était le plus grand connard de tous les temps mais il avait enfin trouvé un appartement avec le minimum vitale.

Leah fut surprise mais en même pas étonné de trouver la maison vide. Sa mère devait peut-être être encore à l'hôpital et son frère en vadrouille. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle posa ses clés dans le saladier de l'entré et déposa son manteau dans le dressing, puis alla au répondeur. Louis était resté sur le seuil de la porte et était émerveillé. La maison était simple mais moderne. Elle était décorée simplement mais ça rendait un côté conviviale. Il y avait tout d'abord un petit couloir d'entré, avec seulement un meuble à chaussure, avec au dessus un saladier à bazar, puis un placard-dressing pour les manteau. Après on faisait quelques pas, et on se retrouvait dans un grand salon-cuisine. La cuisine était séparée de la salle à manger par un bar. Dans la cuisine tout était vintage, les placard étaient rouges, et le plan de travaille gris caché derrière le bar. Ensuite il y avait la salle à manger -toujours dans la même pièce, une belle table prenait place dans la pièce mais on pouvait quand même circuler sans problème, à côté de celle-ci ce trouver un grand buffet en bois massif qui enluminait la salle. Puis il y avait le coin salon. Un canapé et deux fauteuil luxueux était face à la télé, avec une petite table en verre. On pouvait très bien différencier ces différentes parties : cuisine, salle à manger, salon. Ce qui donnait un air simple et pratique à la demeure. Rien qu'en voyant ceci, Louis était heureux. Il pouvait ressentir la joie familial de la maison, et voulut pleurer en repensant à la sienne. Tout de même, il essaya de rester fort et de mettre ses sentiments de côté, profitant de l'instant présent avec sa collègue, qu'il espérait bien devenir ami. Il se permit de s'asseoir au bar sur des tabourets rouge, genre année 80, en attendant que Leah revienne.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Leah revint dans la pièce, avec une tête bizarre. Il a du s'être passé quelques choses, ce disait-il, car elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien même si elle voulait le cacher derrière son sourire.  
Leah venait d'écouter son répondeur, et ce n'était que pour annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Le premier message était du directeur du lycée, à la moindre connerie de Niall, il sera renvoyé définitivement, et le deuxième message était de l'hôpital, l'état de sa mère avait empiré, et elle était en comma artificiel. Ils ne savent pas quand elle va se réveillé ou si elle va se réveillé un jours. Rien que d'imaginer cette perspectives, lui donnait la chair de poule et l'envie de pleurer. Elle aurait aimé que son frère soit là. Qu'il puisse l'aider à affronté ça, elle en avait marre d'être toute seule. Et remercier Louis d'être resté car qui c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait sinon.  
Elle vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal, son mal être.

« - Tu veux du café ou sinon j'ai du thé ?  
\- Je veux bien du thé stp. »

Sans attendre, elle se tue à la tâche, tout en essayant de contenir une conversation avec Louis. Plusieurs fois elle essaya d'appeler son frère, mais ça ne répondait jamais, toujours la messagerie. Alors elle laissa des centaines de messages vocaux et de SMS. Si y a bien une chose qui l'énervait c'était bien ça. À quoi ça sert qu'il est un portable si il ne répond jamais ? Ce demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'habitude que son frère découche mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait le vase. Si bien, qu'elle ne fit pas attention et renversa l'eau bouillante sur Louis, qui ce derniers s'écarta rapidement. Il se mit à crier doucement, car il en avait quand même reçu sur son t-shirt. Il le retira rapidement, découvrant un torse meurtris par des centaines de cicatrice, et on pouvait très bien voir la mal nutrition. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait oublié son corps, mais la réalité revint très vite à la surface et cacha son torse avec son t-shirt. Leah était restée béa, tenant la théière, fixant se torse meurtris. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment un bel homme comme Louis avait pu mérité une telle infligation ? Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, elle voulait l'aider mais elle avait déjà assez de problème comme ça. Mais elle savait très bien, qu'avec sa bonne fois, elle finirait par l'aider. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Le bonheur des autres passe avant le sien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais bien. »

Elle acquiesça sans grande conviction mais elle se jura de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ce soir elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait déjà retrouver son frère.

« - Reste là. Je vais te chercher un t-shirt.  
\- D'accord, merci. »

Louis avait honte de son corps, et il n'en était peu fière. Voir de la pitié et de la tristesse quand Leah avait vu son torse, il aurait voulus se cacher sous terre, tellement qu'il détestait son corps. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'était pas attardé dessus, et lui n'avait posé aucune question. Et pour ça il la remerciait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui tendit un t-shirt -qui devait sûrement appartenir à son petit frère. Vu que Louis n'avait que la peau sur les os, il n'avait pas de mal à enfiler le t-shirt.

« - Merci beaucoup.  
\- De rien, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est de ma faute.  
\- Tu veux qu'on recherche ton frère ?  
\- Oui, ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider ? Il est déjà tard.  
\- Non t'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.  
\- D'accord, merci alors. »

 

Louis fit un magnifique sourire à Leah, et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle était contente que Louis soit là, qu'il soit auprès d'elle dans ce dure moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre que ça n'allait. Puis une idée vint à Leah. Son petit frère était peut-être chez les voisins. Elle savait que lui et Gemma étaient des meilleurs amis. Ils étaient toujours fourré l'un chez l'autre. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ? Elle se jeta presque sur le téléphone, et composa le numéros des voisins. Le numéros était mémorisé dans le répertoire car avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec leurs pères, ils s'entraidaient. Dès qu'il y avait un soucis, les deux familles étaient toujours là pour se venir en aide.

« - Allo ?  
\- Harry ?  
\- Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Est-ce que Niall est chez toi avec Gemma ? »

Harry s'éloigna du téléphone et gueula dans la maison à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Après quelques minutes celle-ci répondit, mais sans aucune trace du blond, alors il passa un interrogatoire mais elle ne servait rien et commença même à s'inquiéter.

« - Non désolé, il n'est pas là. Et Gemma ne sait pas où il peut être. Elle vient de me dire sûrement avec Zayn.  
\- Ok, merci.  
\- Attend ! Tu veux que je vienne t'aider.  
\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Si j'insiste. J'arrive. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

 

Il fallut juste quelques instants pour faire réagir Harry. Il savait au son de sa voix, qu'il y avait quelques qui n'allait pas, et la savoir toute seule pour affronter ça, ne le rassurait. Elle avait besoin de soutient, et c'était son devoir de l'aider.

«- Harry attend. Où tu vas ?  
\- Je vais aidé Leah à chercher Niall. Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.  
\- Oh ! Je peux venir, stp ?  
\- Non reste là. Je veux te savoir en sécurité. Tu verrouille la porte et tu ne bouge pas. Puis on ne sait jamais si Niall revient ou si il t'envoie un message, tu me préviens ok ?  
\- Mmm t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. T'es pas un super-héros, puis si c'est comme ça que tu compte te la taper, tu trompe.  
\- Merci Gemma. Je me passerais de tes commentaires. »

Gemma protesta encore quelques minutes, et voyant que son frère ne cédera pas, elle finit par monter dans sa chambre claquant la porte au passage. Elle a toujours eu un sale caractère, étant habitué au cédage de caprice. Elle avait presque toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait. Ce que son frère n'appréciait guerre. D'ailleurs ce dernier, en avait plus que marre de son attitude d'adolescence. Il comprenait qu'elle voulait ce confirmer en tant que jeune femme mais elle devenait de plus insolente. Chaque fois, fallait qu'il joue le rôle de père, et la remettre dans le droit chemin, et ça depuis bientôt 8 ans. Ce n'était pas normal pour un jeune de son âge de gérer ce genre de chose, mais il avait fait avec, avait pris sur lui comme il avait pu. D'où cette carapace colérique, il s'était enfermé dedans pour se protéger et protéger sa famille. Puis ce que Gemma ne savait pas, c'est que Harry n'était pas du tout attiré par Leah, ni par aucune fille d'ailleurs. Pourtant il avait essayé au collège et lycée. Il avait même eu la réputation de homme à femme. Ses bouclettes, et son beau visage de cupcake faisaient craquer toutes les filles, mais il n'a jamais réussi à prendre plaisir avec elle. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais il était bel et bien gay. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas sa famille. Sa dernière année de lycée et début de fac s'étaient mal passé car lors d'une soirée qui s'était mal passé, les gens l'avait découvert. Ce fut les années, les plus terrible de sa vie : violence, insulte, humiliation. Si bien qu'il avait arrêté subitement les études, par le plus grand étonnement des ses proches, et prenait des cours par alternance. C'est-à-dire, qu'il se présente juste pour les examens, et pour allait chercher ces cours. Le jeune bouclé avait déjà eu quelques relations avec des mecs, mais ça avait toujours mal fini. D'ailleurs, la dernière ne date pas de si longtemps que ça, deux-trois mois tout au plus, mais ce fut la plus terrible. Son ex s'appelait Mickaël. Il était grand, musclé, avec un look un peu Emo qui le rendait mystérieux. C'est ce qui avait fait craqué le bouclet, mais ça avait vite mal tourné. Il se buvait et se droguait constamment, et quand il était dans son état second il s'en prenait à Harry. Il le frappait tellement fort, qu'une fois il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il aurait pu le quitter à plusieurs reprise mais il aimait. Harry était du jours à croire en l'amour, puis Mickaël, quand il était sobre, était le parfait gentleman que toute personne rêve d'avoir. Il n'était pas méchant, non, il avait juste un problème : l'addiction. Leur relation avait duré plus d'un an, jusqu'au jours où Mickaël s'était jeté d'un pont sous les yeux d'Harry. Il peut vous le dire ce genre d'expérience vous marque toute une vie entière. Pendant 1 mois, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne sortait plus du tout. Ses proches ne comprenaient, et prenait pas une simple dépression passagèrent Il avait vite pris sur lui, et s'était de nouveau mit à vivre malgré ça, mais il s'est fait la promesse de plus aimer personne. L'amour, il n'y croyait plus du tout, de peur de revivre ça, de peur de souffrir. Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais il fait ça pour se protéger. Il se remettait petit à petit de cet aventure, alors en ce moment, il préférait rester seule jusqu'à sa mort plutôt que de revivre un tel enfer, qu'il sait qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

Le jeune bouclet sonna à la porte, et attendit patiemment que l'hôte de la maison vienne ouvrir, mais cet avec surprise qu'il fut accueilli par un charmant jeune homme. Il le balaya des yeux de la tête au pied, reluquant chaque persel de son corps, pour finir croiser de magnifique bleu azur, si beau qu'on pouvait voir l'océan dans ces yeux.

De l'autre côté, Louis avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir lui-même la porte car Leah était au téléphone avec l'hôpital. L'être devant ses yeux était magnifique. Il était vêtu d'un slim, d'un simple t-shirt et une veste mais ça lui allait si bien. Ça lui donnait un côté cool. Puis ce qui lui fit craqué le plus, c'est ces prunelles vertes. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il le maudissait d'être aussi beau, et le jalousait. Il se disait qu'il ne faisait rien pour se mettre en valeur, et devait pas faire de sport, et pourtant il était magnifique, avec un corps sublime, super bien taillé. Pendant des années, le mécheux avait essayé d'avoir un corps comme le sien. Il détestait son corps, enfin il détestait tout chez lui. Il se trouvait trop gros, trop moche, trop petit. Bref rien ne lui plaisait, et voir ce jeune homme bien dans ses fringues,il l'enviait. 

« - Hi  
\- Oops, Leah n'est pas là ?  
\- Si, elle est au téléphone. Rentre. Harry c'est ça ? Moi c'est Louis.  
\- Hi. Merci. Enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, en se souriant, puis un courant électrique passa dans la poignée de main alors ils se lâchèrent avec un grand air étonnement sur le visage. Les deux jeunes se sentaient miraculeusement bizarre. 

***  
A la suite de l'appel, Niall accourut chez Zayn. Il avait couru comme jamais il avait couru. Si bien, que quand il frappa à sa porte, il était entrain de cracher tout ses poumons.

« - Merde Niall ça va ?  
\- Oui t'inquiète, j'ai couru comme un dingue. Putain faut que j'arrête de fumer et que je me mette au sport. C'est décidé j'arrête.  
\- Mdr arrête de dire des conneries, que tu feras jamais, et rentre. Tiens, attend, reste là. Je vais te chercher de l'eau.  
\- Ahha rigole, très drôle. Je souffre et tu te fous de ma gueule. J'suis quand même venu pour toi.  
\- Roh, tu veux une médaille pour ta course ? Merci mon Niallou.  
\- Ahha oué j'veux bien. Arrête avec ton surnom débile ou je te fracasse Pakpak.  
\- Fait gaffe ou ton verre va t'arriver dans la gueule.  
\- Il vient d'abord ce verre d'eau. Moi aussi j't'aime.  
\- Tiens bois ça. »

Le métis alla chercher un verre d'eau au blondinet qui c'était étalé sur le canapé le plus proche. Il habitait un tout petit appartement que leurs parents leurs avaient achetés. Il était petit mais mignon. Il y avait une petite cuisines tout équipé verte et marron, très design. Une salle à manger/salon toute simple : canapé en cuire, écran plat, x-box, canalsat, dvd, wifi...etc. Ensuite à l'étage, il y avait deux chambres avec salle de bain incluse, la première était à Faith et la deuxième à Zayn, chacun avait son territoire : lit, armoire, bureau, ordi, télé, console. L'appartement était petit mais ça leurs convenaient parfaitement.  
L'eau froide coulait dans sa gorge, ça lui faisait un bien fou, et gémit de bonheur. Zayn vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, l'admirant boire le liquide qui venait de l'apporter. Il était heureux qu'il soit venu aussi vite. Il avait peur pour son frère et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Faith de partir sans rien dire. Il savait que son frère était intelligent, qu'il ne ferait pas de connerie, mais quand il s'agit de son frère, il avait peur de tout. Ils avaient toujours été en contact et pouvaient ressentir quand l'autre avait un problème. Plusieurs médecins avaient fait des recherches là-dessus, car ils avaient un lien unique et incompréhensible. Niall en super meilleur ami n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, à venir en aide à son ami. Ils décidèrent d'attendre un peu, Faith était peut-être partie faire une course, ou une petite marche. Alors le blondinet décida de distraire son pote en lui mettant la pâté à 'Call of duty'. Ce qui marcha à merveille pour les premières heures. Mais après s'être prit autant de raclé phénoménale, il inspecta la maison et toujours aucune nouvelle de son jumeau. Zayn commençait à s'inquiéter, il était presque 21h, et il était toujours pas là.

« - Putain Niall, il est toujours pas là. On fait quoi ? On appelle la police ?  
\- Non, attend calme toi. De 1) on mange après on le recherche, de 2) si on le trouve pas, on appelle la police. Ok ?  
\- D'accord, bon tu veux manger quoi ?  
\- Des pâtes, ça fera l'affaire. »

Les deux jeunes se mirent alors au fourneaux. Et là se fut une grande bataille sans merci. Après plusieurs minutes, il cessèrent la lutte acharné t firent la paix, dans le plus grand des fou-rire. Ça faisait du bien de relâcher la pression. Zayn prit d'un grand moment d'affection, serra Niall dans ses bras. Celui-ci, fut d'abord surpris mais ensuite lui rendit son étreinte. C'était bon de ressentir un peu de chaleur humaine.  
Une fois, les pâtes prêtent, et la cuisine propre, ils se mirent à manger devant un bon film, sur le canapé. Le repas et le film terminaient, le blondinet avait presque oublié pourquoi il était là. C'en était presque une soirée normal, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais Zayn revint vite à la réalité et s'apprêtait à appelé la police.

« - Attend. Tu ne connais pas un endroit où il pourrait être ?  
\- Euh .. je.. je ...ne .. ne ... sais .. pas ... pas.  
\- Stp Zayn fait un effort. Vous avez bien un endroit où vous aimiez aller étant petit ou vous promener ?  
\- Bah y a le petit parc, prêt de notre ancienne maison. Il y a un grand lac à côté. La vue est sublime.  
\- Bien, si on allait voir ?  
\- Il est bientôt 23h, il fait nuit et on est même pas sur.  
\- Bah on prend une lampe, et au point où on en est, on peux bien prendre les risque non ?  
\- Oué ok, t'as raison. »

Ils prirent leurs vestes et partirent au lieu dit, à la recherche de Faith. Niall trouvait ça excitant, si ce n'était pas pour Zayn, il aurait ri à en perdre haleine. Il se croyait dans une enquête policière, et trouvait ça super flippant et émoustillant. Quant à Zayn, lui trouvait ça perturbant, et si il avait pu, il aurait pleuré comme un gamin, à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé un truc à sa moitié. Mais il était trop fière pour se laisser aller devant Niall. Il héla un taxi et montèrent dedans, direction le parc.

***

« - Non monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, c'est une boîte privé.  
\- Et bah pourquoi peux pas rentrer, j'suis pas n'importe qui moi, j'suis Faith Malik.  
\- Oui, bah c'est mien, je m'en fou. Vous n'avez pas de pass. Mais si vous voulez, je connais une autre boîte, qui prend n'importe quel gens. Tenez.  
\- Pff connard ! »

C'était le cinquième refus de la soirée. Faith avait fait la tournée des bars et maintenant il était à la recherche d'une boîte de nuit. Il avait envie de danser. Il avait besoin de se relâcher. Il avait tellement bu, qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Il avait dû faire au moins 10 bars et avait claqué une énorme sommes d'argents dans l'alcool. Il avait même oublier de manger, mais il s'en foutait. Ce soir, il s'en foutait de tout. Il voulait être seule. Il n'avait même pas prévenu sa moitié, qui d'habitude était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Signe que ça n'allait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs son frère avait encore fait des conneries, et ce soir là, c'était la connerie de tout. Pour une fois, il en avait marre de son frère, marre de cette vie, et voulait se soûler la gueule, quitte à être mort le lendemain. À cet instant, il se foutait de tout. Il n'avait même pas appelé ses amis pour l'accompagner. Non, il était seule. Seule contre le monde. L'alcool le rendait plus fort. Il se disait qu'avec ça il pouvait affronter le monde. Puis il se décida que finalement non, il n'allait pas aller en boîte mais dans un endroit calme pour fumer. Il avait envie de se détendre encore plus. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon pétard ? Il était à un pâté de maison de son parc favoris. Il s'y rendit avec beaucoup de mal, bousculant quelques passant sur son chemin, qui râlait mais ce soir il s'en foutait. Après une demi-heure de marche périlleuse, il s'asseya sur un banc. À ça fait du bien, se disait-il. Il contempla le paysage, en essayant de rouler son joint. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprise car sa vue était trouble. L'eau était calme, le vent était doux. Il tira une latte, et sentis l'effet du chit se mélanger à ceux de l'alcool. Il était bien, il était posé. Il était seule sur un banc, perdu dans son monde.


	4. Truth or not?

Les rues de Londres étaient à présent déserte. La circulation se faisait moins importante. La nuit était calme, seule le bruit des moteurs des quelques voitures résonnaient dans la ville. Toutes les lumières étaient éteinte sauf ceux des lampadaires. Tous le monde dormaient aisément, dans leurs petits lit douillé, en rêvant d'une vie meilleure ou cauchemardant sur des démons intérieurs qui vous rongent. Cette nuit là, c'était la pleine lune. Une belle lune ronde et lumineuse. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à montrer son nez, dans quelques heures à peine. Mais parmi cette ville étrangement calme, dans un parc, se trouvait un homme malheureux, allongé sur un banc, presque ivre mort. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, même les joggeurs matinaux. Ils devaient penser que c'était un homme qui était rentré de soirée trop éméché et s'était perdu. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que cet homme était malheureux et qu'il cherchait malencontreusement de quoi oublier et apaiser un peu sa propre vie. Personne n'avait pris le temps de vérifier si il respirait encore ou si il était encore en vie.  
Pas loin de cet endroit, ce trouvait deux autres jeunes hommes qui marchaient dans la rue. Que faisaient-ils à se promener à cet heure aussi tardive du soir ou aussi tôt ce matin ? L'un était serein, pendant que l'autre était à bout de nerf, à la limite de l'explosion. C'était le dernier espoir du plus vieux, il avait déjà parcouru toute la moitié de la ville à la recherche de son jumeau. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça. Ce n'était pas son genre mais plutôt celui de son frère. Alors quand les rôles s'inverse, ça faisait toujours bizarre. On ne sait jamais comment réagir. Alors pour une fois, il s'était mis à sa place, et il venait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand lui-même sortait en soirée. Cette nuit là, il se jura qu'il ne sortirait plus, qu'il ne ferait plus de soirée. Promesse en l'air, dite sous le coup de la peur. Quand au blond, lui ne désirait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et s'allonger dans son lit. Il était crevé, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : dormir. Mais il se devait être là pour son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seule face à ça. Ils ont toujours été soudé , et là l'un pour l'autre quand il y avait problème. Ils s'étaient habitués au problèmes, aussi bien de leurs famille ou des leurs.   
Ce parc était le dernier endroit où pouvait être son frère d'après Zayn. C'était leur endroit quand ils étaient petit. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était là. Agonisant sur un banc. Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à courir jusqu'à lui, sous l'œil attentif de Niall, qui somnolait déjà un peu. Quand il le vit, ce fut un choc. Jamais, je dis bien jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. C'était bien la première fois, et ça lui faisait peur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il essaya de le réveiller doucement pour le ramener à la maison mais il était bien trop défoncé et bourré pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cependant il se réveilla et regarda son double dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il se ressemblait comme deux gouttes. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de les différencier, Faith lui avait deux grains de beauté sur le visage alors que Zayn lui n'en avait pas. Mais il fallait vraiment les observer pour voir cette différence.

« Putain Faith merde qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je te cherche partout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ce mettre dans un état là ?  
\- Je... je... Rine. On rentr ?  
\- Hmm moué allez viens, accroche toi à moi. J'men fous on en reparlera.  
\- Mmm. »

Malgré la quantité de drogue et d'alcool ingurgité Fait savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, il savait tout. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, déjà qu'il était un jeune homme perturber alors lui dire ce sera la fin. Il en fallait au moins un de fort pour que le duo tienne, sinon c'était la fin. Ce soir c'était Zayn, mais après cette soirée, tout reviendrait comme avant, enfin du moins il essayerait de tout faire pour. Faith reprendra le dessus, comme il avait toujours fait et Zayn ne remarquera rien. Aujourd'hui il avait juste eu besoin de relâcher la pression de craquer avant de devenir fort. Il n'allait pas lui dire, enfin pas comme ça. Le métis et le blond le tenait fortement sous les bras, et les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher vers chez eux. Niall hella un taxi, et ils montèrent tous les trois. Un était content de l'avoir retrouvé comme ça il pourra enfin dormir, l'autre était soulagé mais quelques choses le tracassait encore et le dernier était complètement stone avec ces idées aussi délirantes les unes que les autres mais sachant toute la vérité.

***  
Pendant ce temps, une jeune demoiselle était morte d'inquiétude entourait de deux charmant jeune hommes qui se lançaient des regard à tour de rôle comme des adolescents en plein court. Vous voyez le genre, je le regarde, oh merde il m'a vu, je regarde ailleurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu. La jeune fille était paniqué de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son petit frère. L'un proposa de prendre sa voiture, et d'aller chez le meilleur ami du jeune garçon. Cela semblait une bonne idée car elle acquiesça sans problème. Les trois jeunes montèrent dans la voiture. Louis était au volant car c'était la sienne, Leah à côté pour le guidé, et Harry derrière car il avait insisté pour pouvoir venir même si le plus vieux lui avait prétendu le contraire, protestant qu'il n'était pas utile dans la recherche, et qu'il serait mieux à la maison pour l'attendre mais le bouclet était une tête de mule, ce qui exaspéra le mécheux. 

Louis démarra la voiture et suivit les instructions de Leah. Cette dernière, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était morte d'inquiétude, aussi bien que sa mère , que de son frère. Elle savait que ce jour arrivai, que sa mère partirait de ce monde mais elle espérait qu'elle vivrait plus longtemps. La jeune brunette s'imaginait que sa mère vivait assez longtemps pour voir ses petits enfants car oui Leah rêvait d'être mère, pas tout de suite mais un jour. Elle était du genre a croire au conte de fée. Elle savait que c'était que des conneries mais était-il interdit de rêver un peu ? Ces contes vous fait espérer, vous fait croire que le monde est beau et que la vie mériter d'être vécu. Mais tout ça s'était envoler quand sa mère était devenu gravement malade. Il ne lui restait plus que son frère, et il n'était même pas là quand elle avait besoin de lui.  
Leah sous la colère ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une larme avait passé la barrière de ses yeux. Elle ne la sentis pas couler sur sa joue et s'écraser sur ses jambes. Au contraire Louis l'avait vu. Il avait vu cette larme. Cette larme fût le déclic. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il se jura que plus jamais une larme devait quitter ces magnifiques yeux marrons. Le jeune homme pensa que si lui ne pouvait pas être heureux, alors les autres devrait l'être et en particulier Leah. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, de rencontrer un homme magnifique et d'avoir de beau enfant. C'était peut-être pathétique de penser ça mais il s'en foutrait. Quand au dernier passage il était envoûte par ces yeux bleu azur. C'est comme si il lui avait lancé un sort quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, Malgré qu'il le trouvait hautain. Il n'avait pas aimé comment il avait voulu l'écarter de la recherche, mais il ne le connaissait pas, Harry était très têtu et déterminer. Il connaissait Leah depuis trois jours alors la soutenir c'était son devoir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes étaient arrivés devant la maison de Zayn et Faith Malik, le meilleur ami de Niall. Leah n'attendit même pas que Louis coupa le moteur, qu'elle avait déjà sauté de la voiture. Elle se précipita à la porte et sonna cogna de toute ses forces. Elle était tellement désespéré qu'elle ne remarqua pas que son frère se tenait dernière elle. Lui, ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa sœur. Que se passait-il pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là?Le blondinet regarda sa sœur s'écrouler devant la porte, sans perdre de temps, il la rattrapa.   
Merde ça devait être grave se disait-il. Elle tremblait entre ses mains. Faith, encore dans les vappes, essayait d'analyser la scène. Il ne comprenait rien et ne connaissait pas cette fille. Leurs frères avaient beau être meilleur amis, ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Chaque fois ils se rataient, l'un avait un rendez-vous, l'autre travaillait. Pourtant ils avaient déjà entendu parler d'eux mais jamais ils s'étaient vus. Faith la détailla de la tête au pied. Peut-être c'était parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais il l'a trouvé belle, très belle même.   
Elle était de taille moyenne mais très bien proportionné pensa le mécheux éméché. Ses idées dérivèrent loin, très loin, si bien qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il se mit à rire de sa connerie ce qui attira l'attention de tous le monde sur lui.

 

« Oops. On s'fume un bédo ?  
\- Faith ta gueule, juste ferme ta gueule et la ramène pas. J'crois que t'as fait assez de dégâts.  
\- Leah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

 

La dite Leah se retourna vers son cadet et le regarda. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. D'habitude, elle attendait d'être dans la baignoire, la lame tranchant sa peau, le sang colorant l'eau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, elle avait eu peur. Niall était choqué de la voir comme ça et ne savait pas comment trop réagir. Il a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, très fort comme pour lui prendre toute sa peine.

 

« Chut. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

 

La brunette prit tous son courage, ravala ses larmes et essaya de parler avec une boule dans la gorge.

 

« Maman vient de tomber dans le coma. Ils ne savent pas quand elle va se réveiller . C'est peut-être la fin Niall, tu comprends ? La fin. Et puis t'étais où pauvre con quand l'hôpital a appelé ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ? J'ai essayé de te joindre au moins pendant 2h. »

 

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible se disait-il. Niall était au courant de la maladie de sa mère mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il voulait croire que les médecins c'étaient des cons et que sa mère vivrait jusqu'à la vieillesse qui la rendra gaga. Il ne s'était jamais fait à l'idée que se soit possible. En l'espace d'une minute, il venait de se prendre un énorme coup de poignard dans le cœur. Si tout à l'heure, il était endormis, fatigué, maintenant il ne l'était plus du tout. Il était bien réveillé et les larmes vint rejoindre celle de sa sœur.

 

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Désolé ! J'étais parti aider Zayn à cherché son frère. Puis mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, je n'ai pas pensé à le charger. Je suis tellement désolé. »

 

Leah releva la tête vers son frère, et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Elle en pouvait pas lui en vouloir à son frère. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir en aide aux gens qu'il aime comme elle d'ailleurs. Puis elle en était incapable de lui en vouloir, elle aimait trop, même un peu de trop. Celui-ci, lui fit un bisou en retour et ils se relevèrent, regardant les paires de yeux qui les observaient.

« En faite, c'est plutôt à nous de nous s'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui a prit à mon frère d'arriver dans cet état là, et la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé c'est à Niall. Je suis tellement déso -Commença Zayn.  
\- T'inquiète, je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai juste eu peur. Allez c'est oublié.  
\- J'crois que j'ai envie de gerber mais j'suis pas sur. »

Les jeunes tourna leur attention vers le concerné. Zayn avait lâché quelques instant son frère pour embrasser Leah, et celui-ci en avait profité pour faire des conneries.

« Euh c'est normal qu'il court avec son t-shirt sur la tête en se prenant sur superman ? -Se retint de rire Louis.  
\- Euh.. Non. PUTAIN DE MERDE FAITH ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! VIENS LÀ ! »

Comment résonner quelqu'un qui délire complètement ? Il était dans son monde, les drogues ingurgités faisait leurs effets, et il était à son stade d'euphorie. Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour lui, à part le surveiller pour qu'il ne risque pas de se mettre en danger lui et son entourage et le coucher le plus tôt possible.

« Bon bah poto, j'te laisse avec ton frère hein ?! À demain.  
\- Bah attendez, j'vous paye un coup à boire. J'crois que tous le monde à besoin d'un remontant. On a tous eu une soirée remplie d'émotion.  
\- Bon d'accord. »

Tous le monde acquiescèrent et suivirent le métis dans la maison pendant que Faith délirait complètement comme un gosse huit ans.

« Toc, toc.  
\- Faith, putain c'est ouvert.  
\- Qui est là ?  
\- Tes con ou quoi ? C'est Zayn.  
\- Non c'est Jean.  
\- Quoi Jean ? Ta gueule et rentre. Il caille dehors.  
\- Mais si c'est Jean. J'entends le loup, le renard, et la belette, j'entends le loup et le renard chanté. »

Tous le monde pouffèrent de rire devant les jumeaux. C'était vraiment drôle à voir. L'un était complètement exaspéré pendant que l'autre était heureux de sa connerie. 

Tous rirent du métis. Il était plus qu'intenable, puis c'était drôle de voir les deux jumeaux se chamailler comme des gamins. Ça avait détendu l'atmosphère, et ils avaient bien eu besoin de ça. Tous étaient assis dans le salon. Niall Leah Louis sur le canapé et Harry sur un des fauteuil.

« Niall, tu peux leur servir quelques choses à boire. Je vais tuer mon frère et j'arrive.  
\- D'accord bro. »

Zayn monta à l'étage suivit de Faith qui galérait à monter les marches. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un gosse de 8 ans. Quant à l'autre, il était dans sa bulle que personne ne pouvait éclater. La chute fut phénoménal, Faith n'avait pas vu la dernière marche et s'écroula de tout son long entraînant Zayn avec lui.

« Putain mais t'es con. Tu peux pas faire attention ptn j'ai mal maintenant. Merci. »

Faith n'avait pas voulus faire mal à son frère, il était tout simplement trop bourré et trop défoncé pour faire attention à quoi ce soit. Alors dans un élan de tendresse, il serra son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol dans une grande étreinte fraternel. C'était mignon à voir mais Zayn se détacha doucement de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de son frère. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Est-ce de sa faute ?

« Fafa qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ce n'est pas toi... »

Faith avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait surtout pas lui dire. Jamais. Il était trop innocent. Il ne voulait pas encore plus gâcher la vie de son frère.

« ... Hé regarde-moi. C'est de ma faute ?  
\- Non. Pas ta faute. Zaza dis pas ça. »

Zayn était attendris devant les paroles de son frère. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant de 8 ans, qu'on était entrain de gronder et il s'en voulait. En ce moment il était trop préoccupé avec Niall, qu'il avait oublié son frère. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié car c'était juste impossible mais ils ne se parlaient plus alors que d'habitude c'était le contraire. Et il se dit qu'il devait remettre leur complicité.

« Fathou tu sais tu peux tout me dire.. Comme moi je te dis tout ok ?  
\- Pas ce soir. J'ai mal zaynou. »

Zayn avait bien compris que son frère n'était pas en état de parler. Il lui fit un énorme câlin. C'était plutôt 'qui serra le plus fort' mais ils furent avec. Zayn aida son jumeau à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du dernier. Bien sur Faith n'était pas en capacité de se déshabiller seule alors ce fut son frère qui l'aida. Ils n'avèrent aucune honte ou aucune gène entre les deux. Ils avaient une telle complicité que c'était déjà arrivé qu'ils dorment nu collé l'un à l'autre. Ça n'avait rien de sexuelle, ou autre chose bizarre. C'était juste de l'amour fraternel passionné. Ils s'aimaient -peut-être un peu de trop.

« Zaza ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je rêve ou la fille en bas est magnifique ?  
\- Non tu ne rêve pas mais t'es pas en état pour faire quoi ce soit.  
\- Tu peux lui prendre son numéros stp ?  
\- Dors !  
\- Stp zaynie. »

Devant la bouille attendrie de son frère, le métis n'eut pas le choix d'accepter. D'ailleurs, il se demandait c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec une fille. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il voulait que ça faisait longtemps. Son frère avait toujours eu du mal avec ces relations. Elles en demandaient toujours trop. Chaque fois c'était le même problème, le même discours : « C'est moi ou ton frère ? » Bien sur il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, même si il était fou amoureux de cette fille, il choisirait toujours son frère. Parce que c'était son double. Ils avaient besoin de cette complicité, de se rapprochement. Quant à Zayn, côté fille, il ne savait plus trop. Ces dernières années, il se posait beaucoup de question sur sa sexualité. Il se posait beaucoup de question avec ce qu'on disait autour de lui. Il s'était déjà surpris à mater le corps de son meilleur ami pendant le sport, dans les vestiaires. Il n'en avait parler à personne sauf à son double, qui avait gentiment rigoler en disant que c'était normal que Niall était bien foutus, que c'était naturel. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas normal alors au lieu de penser à ces choses là et éviter les soupçons, il se faisait passer pour le parfait badboys. Un vrai homme à femme, voilà sa réputation d'aujourd'hui mais il assumait et ne se plaignait pas.

Zayn referma la porte et descendirent au salon où tous le monde l'attendait patiemment. C'était calme. Personne n'osait parler. Tous le monde était dans ces petites pensé. Leah pensait à sa mère, à comment elle allait faire pour gérer la situation. Niall lui pensait également à sa mère mais aussi à sa sœur, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Puis Louis pensait tout simplement à ses problèmes qui devrait gérer quand il rentrera dans son foutus appartement. Est-ce que ce connard de propriétaire l'avait mit à la rue car il avait du retard dans le loyer ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se ferait rejeté mais il commençait déjà à faire de plus en plus froid. Et pour finir Harry se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Louis avait raison il n'avait pas du tout sa place ici. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas avoir tord, l'un de ses grand défauts, et sans savoir pourquoi il détestait Louis pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce mécheux. Il y avait une part de sombre chez lui qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Alors il le détesta encore plus.  
L'apparition du métis fit réagir tous ce petit monde.

« C'est bon il dort merci à tous.  
\- Tant mieux. Bon Zayn nous on va te laisser. -Dit Leah en se levant. Demain il y a école -Se retournant vers son frère avec le sourire au lèvre. Hein Niall ? -Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lui tira la langue. Puis nous demain on bosse. -Regardant Louis qui celui acquiesça et se leva à son tour.  
\- Oui t'en fait pas merci et désolé pour Niall.  
\- C'est bon, c'est oublié. Bon à demain Zayn. Au revoir.  
\- Bye bro ! N'oublie pas de venir me chercher comme d'hab'.  
\- T'inquiète mec à demain !  
\- Salut -Saluèrent Louis et Harry. »

Tous saluèrent Zayn et montèrent dans la voiture. Le métis ferma la porte à clé et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer, se brossa les dents, et descendit la panière en bas. Il serait grand temps de faire une machine. Les tâches ménagèrent n'étaient pas du tout organisé et la maison partait grandement en couille. Il espérait que ses parents reviendraient bientôt de leur voyage d'affaire, surtout de sa mère. Elle lui manquait. Il aimait bien qu'elle lui prépare ses affaires le matin et le petit déjeuner. Toutes ses petites intentions qu'il aimait tant. En remontant les marches, il passa devant celle de son frère, et comme si ils étaient reliés. Ils compris. Il venait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment son frère était comme ça. Obligatoirement, il alla se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Faith à moitié endormit sentis la présence de son frère et resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi avait compris qu'il avait compris.

« Je suis désolé... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que ce qu'il avait compris ce confirme. Zayn pleura silencieusement et versa quelques larmes dans le coup de son jumeau. C'était inévitable, il allait bien par fournir par le découvrir mais c'était trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ce genre de chose. Il devait passer son bac cette année, déjà qu'il était un ado perturbant mais alors là qu'est-ce que ça aller être ? Faith craignait toujours le pire. Ils avaient le même âge mais Faith ce considérait comme le plus vieux et le plus mature. Il avait toujours eu le sens des responsabilité au contraire de son frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi... Nous sommes plus fort à deux...  
\- Ne me laisse pas...  
\- Jamais, tu comprends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. J'taime trop pour ça.  
\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.  
\- Dors, demain tu as cours.  
\- Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. J'vais régler tous les problèmes d'accord ? »

Aucune réponse. Zayn s'était endormis mais il savait que son frère allait tout faire comme d'habitude, mais une pour fois ça ne l'apaisait pas. Il s'en voulait de faire ça à son frère. C'était décidé il allait l'aider. Comme il a dit 'à deux nous somme plus fort'. Ils allaient affronter ça ensemble comme une vrai famille. Faith avait presque dessoûlé et n'arrivait plus à dormir. Alors il regarda son double dormir profondément tout en caressant son dos. Il admirait son frère, il avait un telle facilité à s'endormir qu'il en était jaloux. Il embrassa sa joue, lui murmura un derniers 'je t'aime' et lui aussi s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

***  
Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était assez étrange. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part les bruyamment de la radio. Personne ne parlait ou plutôt ne savait quoi dire. L'un était concentré à conduire, l'autre se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu, un autre se reprochait plein de truc alors il était hors de question qu'il parle. Et pour finir Leah était complètement perdu dans ses pensée. La seule chose qui la fit revenir à elle, c'est quand Louis la secoua pour lui dire qu'on était arrivé. Leah remercia Louis, l'embrassa et sortit de la voiture, suivit de Niall et d'Harry. Elle remercia également Harry qui s'était déjà rendu chez lui.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Si, merci quand même.  
\- De rien, si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et rentrèrent dans leur maison respectives en ce souriant. Niall, lui ne se fit pas prier et monta direct dans sa chambre. Il essayait d'emmagasiner l'information. Il avait du mal à le digérer. Comme à son habitude, il se roua sur son punching-ball. Il mit ses gants de boxe et frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'était la seule chose qu'il le calmait. Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à pleurer. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à faire parler ses émotions. Il était très réservé et gardait tout pour lui. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes, ses cheveux collaient sur son front mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de continuer à cogner. Il devait libérer toute sa peine, toute sa colère alors il frappa plus vite, plus fort. Un coup pour sa mère. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Un coup pour son père. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Un coup pour sa sœur. Il s'écroula au sol, épuisait avec la haine de vivre. Juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il à sa famille ? Il n'avait jamais voulut vivre ça. Sa sœur, qui venait de passer devant sa chambre, vint le rejoindre. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier le rejeta et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi ? »

Leah n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur eux ? Elle n'en servait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils devaient affronter ça ensemble. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le même avis que tous le monde. Elle se sentit rejeté alors elle se releva sans un mot, sans un regard et partit rejoindre sa chambre. Niall n'avait pas voulut la repoussé comme ça mais quand il était dans cet, il préférait éviter tout contact avec les gens. Il avait peur de s'en prendre à elle. De lui dire ou faire des choses qu'il regretterait après. Il préférait être seule et s'acharner sur ce punching-ball. C'était le seul moyen et pour l'instant ça marché alors ça lui convenait ainsi. Le sol froid le fit frissonner, puis il se mit à trembler comme une feuille dans le souffle d'un vent d'hiver. Sa colère et sa peine n'étaient toujours pas passés. Il en voulait à la terre entière et il s'endormit à cette pensée, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Leah ne put retenir plus longtemps ces larmes. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis trop longtemps. Chaque soir, c'était la même chose. Elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, se coulait un bain et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, en meurtrissant sa chaire. Aujourd'hui, elle se déchaîna. Le sang colorait à flot l'eau du bain. Elle avait besoin de cette échappatoire, de cette souffrance physique pour faire ressortir sa peine, pour supporter la vie qu'elle menait. Tout la surpassait, son travail, sa mère, son frère. C'était juste devenu trop dure à gérer pour une simple bonne femme. Elle n'en pouvait juste plus. Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Elle était arrivé à se demander si il serait pas mieux qu'elle arrête ses études. Tout ça était devenu ingérable. Le seule temps qu'elle prenait pour elle, c'était quand elle mutilait sa peau. Ça en était presque jouissif. L'eau rosé l'apaisait, mais pas assez longtemps à son goût car après elle s'en voulait de faire ça. Elle avait promis d'arrêter. Voilà trois ans qu'elle se mutilait tous les soirs. C'en était devenu presque un rituel, une habitude, une chose qui faisait partie d'elle. Après ça, elle attendit que le sang arrête de couler et sortit de la baignoire. Elle se sécha et banda ses plaies pour éviter de tacher son pyjama pendant la nuit. À peine fut elle allongé dans son lit, Leah fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée. La journée de demain risquait d'être épuisante, puisqu'elle commençais dans 5h.

À peine, que le bouclet avait ouvert la porte, il se fit attaquer par sa sœur qu'il attendait impatiemment dans l'entrée. Merde, il avait oublié de la prévenir.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Il répond pas à mes messages.  
\- Woow doucement là. Me soul pas. Oui il va bien, il est renté avec sa sœur chez lui. Ils doivent parler sûrement, ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
\- Kesta ?  
\- Rien ! Va dormir ! Il est tard.  
\- Ok t'excite pas. Bisous.  
\- Bonne nuit Gemma »

Harry embrassa sa petite sur le front, mais celle-ci le força à une étreinte. Ahlala sa sœur était tout pour lui, il aimait sa sœur mais elle était trop imprévisible et super active alors que lui c'était le plutôt le contraire. Puis sa sœur partit se coucher. C'est pas tout ça mais demain il y a école. Gemma était crevé d'avoir veillé aussi tard pour son meilleur ami. Elle s'était tout simplement inquiétée pour rien. Demain elle lui ferait payer. Car pour la jeune demoiselle, ce blond comptait à une valeur inestimable pour elle. Elle n pouvait l'expliquer mais si un jours, il devait lui arriver un truc, elle ne s'en remettra pas. Ça pouvait sembler pathétique de s'inquiéter comme ça pour une simple personne, mais quand vous aimer une personne, et que vous connaisait depuis toujours, vous êtes pprèt à faire n'importe quoi pour aider cette personne. D'ailleurs, par sa faute, elle était rentré dans plusieurs de ces conneries, ce qu'il lui avait causé beaucoup de problème surtout de la part de son frère. Mais une fois, qu'elle fut rassuré, qu'elle avait reçu son message, elle s'endormit profondément.

SMS de Niall à Gemma.  
02h25 Je vais bien t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Gem'. Love xx   
SMS de Gemma à Niall.  
22h57 Tant mieux. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Kiss & Love xx 

Il était tard, alors Harry fit la même chose que sa sœur mais il était impossible qu'il trouve le sommeil. La manière dont le mécheux l'avait traité lui resté dans la gorge. Personne n'avait osé de lui parler ainsi : « on n'a pas besoin de toi » mais pour qui il se prenait ? Harry connaissait la famille Horan depuis des années. Dès qu'il y avait un problème, ils s'entraidaient et lui il débarquait de nulle part, et foutait la merde. Le bouclet était jaloux, car oui il avait été inutile dans cette 'mission' là, mais il était trop fière pour l'avouer. Puis même sa manière de parler, ou de le dévisager le rendaient fou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là mais ça lui faisait bizarre. Comment un simple homme, un simple regard peut vous retourner l'estomac ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de regard, ses yeux était d'un magnifique bleu. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Non pas depuis Mickaël. Il s'interdisait de penser à un autre garçon même si c'est pour le détester. Car oui il le détesté car il s'était sentis comme un moins que rien et il avait essayé de tenir sa colère. Il avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps. Harry se leva pour prendre ses médicaments qu'il avait oublié de prendre. Pour une fois, il avait réussit à se contenir, c'était une première et il en était fière. Car oui fallait l'avouer c'en était devenue une maladie. Certes pas courant mais cela reste une maladie quand même. Ok y a pas de douleurs particulière, mais ça pèse sur le quotidien, et l'entourage. C'est ce que l'on appelle une maladie mentale, qui est peu reconnu mais bien présente. On n'en parle pas assez mais c'est dure à vivre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était encore plus refermé sur lui même, et ses années collèges n'ont pas aidés à le calmer. Pire encore ça l'avait encore plus renforcé dans sa maladie et son renfermement. Le bouclet aurait tant aimé être normal. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Qui la définit ? La normalité c'est ce que les gens connaissent, c'est les normes de la société dans lequel tu vis. Il aurait aimé être comme tous le monde. Mais est-ce bien de tous se ressembler ? De se perdre parmi les individus ? Qui c'est ? C'est toujours mieux qu'être rejeté. Harry tournait, et tournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Quelque chose le contrariait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cette soirée avait été plutôt bizarre dans le sens qu'il avait rencontré ce jeune homme. Je me répète mais il était comme hanté par ses yeux. Dès qu'il les refermaient, il le voyait avec son sourire narquois. Mais tout de suite après, il voyait Mickaël et ça le terrifiait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars sur lui, et il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Voilà ce mec venait de tout chamboulait dans sa vie. Les minutes passèrent et Harry finirent par s'endormir en repensant encore à cette soirée.

 

Après avoir déposé tous le monde, Louis roula jusqu'à son appartement. Il savait ce qu'il attendait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas payé son loyer et son propriétaire risquer de le mettre à la porte. Toutefois il espérait qu'il comprendrait, normalement il devait recevoir sa paye demain alors tout pourra rentrer dans l'ordre. Le quartier où il vivait était très réputé pour les trafics, et les guerre de gang. Il avait entendu les rumeurs, et ne s'attardait jamais trop longtemps dans la rue. Il gara sa voiture, juste en face de sa porte. Par chance, son propriétaire lui laissa un jour de plus. Ce soir, il ne dormirait pas dans la rue. Son appartement ce trouvait au 12ème étage, puis comme par hasard l'ascenseur était hors de service. Il maudissait cet endroit. 240 marches à monter pour quelqu'un qui a la peau sur les os, c'est l'enfer, c'est presque inhumain. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes voir plus, le mécheux était enfin arrivé devant son palier. Son souffle était court, ses muscles étaient endoloris comme si il avait courut un marathon. Il essaya de se reprendre avant d'ouvrir et de rentrer chez lui. C'était presque vide et extrêmement petit. Il y avait que deux pièce. La première où était regroupé la cuisine, le salon et la chambre. Elle contenait qu'un frigo, un four/gazinière, une mini table, un canapé et un pc portable. Ainsi qu'une autre pièce qui faisait toilette et salle de bain. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller mais son frigo était vide. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'argent pour faire les courses. Alors pour calmer son estomac il bu une bouteille avec un morceau de sucre. Ça marchait, et ça l'aidait à tenir de bout. Louis décida de prendre une douche pour se décrasser de la journée, car il se sentait salle après être passé par plusieurs femmes mais aussi des hommes. Il détestait de plus en plus ce job. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il était réduit à être considérait comme un objet. Pour lui faire l'amour enfin plus péjorativement baiser, était source de souffrance, de punition. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir. Louis n'avait jamais connu l'amour. C'était plutôt le vilain petit canard, celui qu'on rejetait, qu'on détestait ou le souffre douleurs. Dans sa famille, il était le premiers, et le seule garçon. Il était l'erreur comme disait sa mère. Pendant toute son enfance, il avait fait le larbin à servir les obligeances de sa mère, mais ça n'avait servis à rien. Un jour par erreur, à un repas, Johanna sa mère lui avait demandé cette fameuse gênant que pose toute les mamans un jours ou l'autre.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu nous amènes une jolie filles ? »

De 1) il ne sortait presque jamais car il devait obéir au règles de ses parents, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, en plus de l'école. De 2) il n'avait aucune attirance envers les filles. C'était sur et certain. Bien sur il avait essayé mais sans grand succès. Donc par énervement il avait répondu sans réfléchir et le regrettait toujours.

« Putain maman je suis gay tu comprends. J'aime les hommes si tu préf... »

Louis n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son beau-père, lui flanqua une gifle tellement forte qu'il décolla de sa chaise et tomba par terre. Ce fut le début de l'enfer, quoique n'est-il déjà pas né dedans ? Cette nuit là, il fut tellement tabassé qu'il avait presque fallut aller à l'hôpital. Et donc c'est à partir de cette fameuse nuit, qu'il était à la rue. Il n'avait que 18 ans, à cet époque. Alors pour survivre, il était rentré dans un gang de deal. Il était resté 3 ans avec eux mais ça avait mal finit donc il avait carrément quitté sa ville et était venu ici. Façon quoi qu'il fasse ce n'était pas mieux. Il était né en enfer, il allait mourir de la même manière. Le mécheux se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec sa seule serviette, avant de vite s'habiller et se mettre dans les couvertures. Les nuits étaient fraîches et le chauffage avait été coupé suite au factures non payés.  
Il se mit au chaud dans les couettes, et pria pour ne pas mourir congelé dans la nuit. Puis avant de s'endormir, il repensa au bouclet. Il l'enviait. Ce mec avait tout pour lui, une maison chauffée, un corps parfait et de magnifiques yeux, et il trouvait le moyen de faire la gueule. D'accord, Louis n'avait pas été des plus agréables mais est-ce une bonne raison de réagir comme ça ? Cela peut paraître bizarre mais le mécheux voulait apprendre à le connaître savoir pourquoi il tirait toujours une gueule de 10m car il avait été envoûté par ces prunelles verte. Il semblait sombre, renfermé. Puis ce sera une bonne raison pour ne pas craquer, ne pas sombrer. Chaque fois, Louis se trouvait un défi, un but à résoudre pour ne pas se foutre en l'air. Il survivait grâce à ça. Nouveau défi, découvrir les facettes du bouclet. Le mécheux s'endormit, rêvassant de son nouveau but à atteindre.


	5. "Awake"

6 septembre 2013  
La ville de Londres se réveillait petit à petit. La circulation se faisait de plus en plus dense. Les rues commençaient à se remplir de passants. Les magasins ouvraient leurs portes et installaient leurs boutiques. Les gens partaient au travail. Le soleil lui aussi s’éveillait doucement dans le ciel, qui était bien dégagé. Cette journée s’annonçait belle et pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple apparence. 

Le réveil dans la famille Malik était des plus difficiles. Les deux jumeaux étaient bien au chaud collé l'un à l'autre. Alors quand le réveil d'un des frère résonna la pièce, un soupir de mécontentement s’échappèrent des deux jeunes hommes. Faith avait un terrible maux de tête. Ah la gueule de bois, celle qui te fait regretter ta fameuse soirée. Personne ne l'aime celle là mais elle est toujours bien là au réveille. Zayn, lui était si bien installé et dormait paisiblement cajolé par son frère. Il aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps. La nuit avait été courte et rien que de penser à l'école lui donnait le tournis. Il n'avait jamais était un bon élève et se rendre là-bas n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il n'avait pas eu les mêmes facilité que son frère, étant dyslexique il avait essuyé quelques injures à son égard. Mais quiconque ce moquait de lui, se prenait un coup de poing dans le nez. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors l'école à la place de l'aider, l'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. C'était pour ça, dans un sens qu'il faisait parti des adolescents perturbés. Quant à Faith tous lui réussissait le mieux. Il était dans une fac de droit, Il entamait sa deuxième année et tout fonctionnait pour le mieux. Il était très intelligent donc il n'y avait aucun problème qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il se laisse emporter dans les problèmes de familles ou pire encore dans les soirées. Ce qui était très tentant à la fac. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait réussis à éviter tout ceci. 

« J'ai pas envie de bouger.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Si t'es obligé d'aller en cours.  
\- Roh bah lève toi aussi.  
\- Si je me lève, t'y vas ?  
\- Oui. »

Faith regarda la bouille attendri de son frère et prit sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire. De toute façon, il devait se lever pour prendre un médicament. Puisqu'il l'avait l'impression d'avoir des cymbales dans la tête, tellement que les sons mêmes minimes résonnaient dans sa tête. 

Les deux jeunes garçons descendirent en bas, et se mirent à préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble. C'était mignon de les voir tous les deux, mettre les croissants, verser le jus d'oranges dans les verres, chauffait le lait au chocolat, tout ça dans une belle harmonie.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble tranquillement parlant de chose et d'autre comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. 

« N'empêche la sœur de Niall Wouah je crois que j'ai rêvé.  
-Pff tu changeras jamais mais elle est trop vieille pour toi.  
-Quoi elle doit avoir 2 ans de plus et alors ? Depuis quand l'âge est devenu un problème ? Puis j'ai jamais dit que je voulais me marier avec elle.  
-Non tu veux juste la mettre dans ton lit comme les autres.  
-Tout de suite. Pas du tout, j'veux juste sympathiser.  
-Mdr quand tu dis ça, tu m'fais penser à un vieux psychopathe-pédophile, c'est flippant.   
-Roh ta gueule et vas t'habiller. Tu vas être en retard. »

Zayn et Faith faillirent s'étouffer avant leurs croissants tellement ils rirent aux éclats. Quand ils eurent finir de rire, Zayn alla se préparer pour aller en cours. Place aux obligations avant tout. Faith avait largement le temps de s'habiller puisqu'il commençait qu'à 14h30. Mais il aida tout de même son double à se préparer. Il lui mit les bons livres et cahier comme on fait à un enfant de 6 ans. Puis avant que Zayn parte, après qu'il s'est douché, habillé, il l'embrassa sur le front. 

« Bonne journée Zaynou.  
-Toi aussi fafa, repose-toi bien.  
-Oui je t'appelle plus tard. »

Zayn salua une dernière fois son frère avant de se diriger vers chez les Horan, affrontant le froid matinal. Faith lui ferma la porte et prit vite un médicament avant de se recoucher. La nuit avait été trop courte et forte en émotion pour celui-ci. Quelques heures de sommeil en plus, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il se recoucha sans ses draps, mais il manquait la chaleur de son jumeau. Ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Malgré ça, il s'endormit quand même.

***

Dans la petite maison de la famille Horan, le silence se fit interrompre pas la sonnerie du réveil. C'était l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours pour l'un et travailler pour l'autre. Le blondinet épuisait de la veille, toujours allongé au sol, s'étira sans prendre la peine de se lever. La nuit avait été trop courte pour lui. Il aimerait bien dormir et ne plus se réveiller, car quand il dormait, il ne pensait à rien. Il en avait marre de penser, toujours penser. C'était devenu un enfer dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'avoir la paix quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire dormir. C'était le seule moyen pour lui d'être tranquille, il oubliait sa vie et rêvait d'une vie meilleur. Mais une jeune demoiselle n'était pas de son avis. Leah était déjà toute prête. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ces derniers temps. Alors pour occuper ces nuits, soit elle lavait la maison de font en comble, soit elle lisait. Cette nuit, elle avait préféré lire car la maison était déjà propre. Leah était de nature bordélique mais récemment elle avait découvert cette manie de grand ménage. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Niall quand elle passait l'aspirateur dans sa chambre à 6h du matin. Ça faisait quelques mois que Leah était atteinte d'insomnie mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. La fatigue se faisait sentir de temps à autre mais dans ce cas, elle se droguait au vitamine. Le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment s'appelait : « .. ». C'était l'histoire d'une jeune adolescente atteinte d'une maladie mortelle, se sachant condamné, elle voulait vivre ces derniers instant en essayant toutes les choses de la vie, comme trouver l'amour, vivre des sensations fortes. Leah se retrouvait un peu à travers cette jeune fille, elle la comprenait. Leah n'était pas malade mais elle savait ce que c'était de se battre au travers de la maladie. 

« Niall réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.  
\- Hmm non, j'uis f'tigué.  
\- Non ne me fais pas ce coup là. Tu y vas. Tu ne vas pas commencer à manquer les cours. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son frère. Leah prit la manière forte et partit chercher un verre d'eau. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça, mais avec cette tête de mule, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle renversa le liquide sur la tête du blondinet qui frissonna à ce contact. L'eau glacé coula sur son corps, le faisant gigoter pour finir tremper la moquette. Ses vêtements étaient à présent trempé. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer hier soir, il s'était endormis dans ses vêtements. Niall s'était lever d'un bond, par la surprise et la froideur de l'eau.

« Ptn Leah c'est froid sa grand-mère.  
\- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche car tu pus, et de venir déjeuner car je t'attends. Aller bouge-toi le cul me regarde pas comme ça. »

Leah, sourire collé au lèvre, laissa son frère bronchait et descendit de finir le petit déjeuner. Elle voulait faire les choses bien, alors elle avait tout prévus : croissant, brioche, pain, confiture, nutella, jus d'orange pressé délicatement, chocolat chaud, café. Tout d'un vrai déjeuner 5 étoiles. Elle en était fière et attendait patiemment le cadet pour commencer à manger.   
Celui-ci rouspétait sous sa douche d'avoir été réveillé si sauvagement. Il aurait dû être habitué à ses réveil violent mais chaque matin c'était le même rituelle. Niall ne voulait pas se lever, aillant toujours une bonne excuse alors Leah le réveillait de toutes les façons, les plus plaisantes et plus plus déplaisantes. L'eau chaude l'aidait à remettre ses idées en place. Il devrait affronter encore cette éducation, ce directeur, cet enseignement. Du temps perdu pensa-t-il. Il voulait être libre sans ces règles instruites par l'éducation. Il rêvait de vivre sa vie librement, sans problème, sans loi, sans obligation. Vivre simplement. Voyager à travers le monde. Chanter à sans perdre la voix. Jouer de la guitare. C'était son rêve. Jouer et chanter étaient tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Gagner sa vie grâce à la musique. 

« NIALL ! »

La réalité le frappa au visage. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie comme il l'imaginait place aux obligations. Il avait déjà essayer d'expliquer son rêve à ses proches mais tous le monde lui avait rit au nez, disant qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre de la musique, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, que les études étaient bien plus importantes. Ils avaient dit ça sans entendre de quoi le petit était capable, car ce petit avait un véritable talent. Quel dommage de gâcher ce talent. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, remit ses cheveux en place, avant de quitter la salle de bain et rejoindre sa sœur qui l'appelait une énième fois de venir manger. 

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le silence. Niall toujours énervé pour dire quoi ce soit. Leah savourant ce silence pour s’apaisait avant la dure journée qui s’annonçait particulièrement éprouvante. Elle devait travailler toute la mâtiné et le midi, ensuite elle avait cours de 14h30 à 18h30, et pour finir par son travail de nuit qu'elle détestait tant. Comment une jeune fille de son âge pouvait supporter des journées aussi dure en ayant presque pas dormi ? C'est inhumain. Elle finira par ce tuer. La sonnette les fit sortir de leur rêverie. Niall se leva d'un bond, et parti rejoindre Zayn qui attendait devant la porte.

« Bonne journée Nialler »

Aucune réponse se fit entendre de la part du blondinet. Leah avait l'habitude après tout mais n'empêche que ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois. Elle débarrassa la table avant de barrer la porte et de partir à son tour. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de prendre la voiture mais elle ne savait pas où habiter Louis. Normalement, Leah devait passer le chercher mais d'après les dire du mécheux, il déménageait souvent alors elle n'a jamais su une seule adresse. Tant pis ils se retrouveront au Sherlock homes.

***

Dans la famille Styles, le réveil fut des plus enthousiastes. Gemma était surexcitée comme à son habitude. C'était le genre de fille qui illuminait ta journée rien qu'en souriant, ou en faisant part de sa présence. Elle avait une si belle joie de vivre. Son frère en était ravi mais pour le moment il voulait juste dormir. Chose difficile quand vous vivez avec cette charmantes demoiselle. Elle avait déjà tout préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'était habillée et coiffée. C'était vrai qu'elle était magnifique et rayonnante. Harry encore a moitié endormit l'admira du coin de l’œil. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était fière d'être son grand frère. Gemma secoua tendrement l'épaule de son aîné pour le réveiller. Celui poussa un gémissement de mécontentement mais ouvrit tout de même les yeux. 

« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! DEBOUT !!  
\- Hmm Gemma laisse-moi dormir.  
\- Non, aujourd'hui j'veux que tu te rendes à la fac.  
\- Pas b'soin, j'ai tout sur internet.  
\- NON mais tu ne peux pas rester cloîtrer à la maison. Faut que tu sorte. »

Gemma s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il ne sortait plus, sauf pour de rares occasions comme hier. Même pas pour faire les courses, il les commandait sur internet ou sinon c'était leur mère qu'il les faisait en rentrant du travail. Leur mère travaillait durement pour payer les factures et de quoi vivre. Si bien qu'elle était presque jamais à la maison. Elle enchaînait plusieurs petits boulots. D'ailleurs Harry avait penser chercher un job pour l'aider mais sortir de la maison était impossible. Ce qui inquiéta Gemma. Elle avait vraiment peur de le laisser seul, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une dépression et qu'il lui arrive quelques choses. Alors elle cherchait un moyen de le faire sortir pendant qu'elle serait en cours.

« Si tu vas en cours, ou sinon j'appelle Leah pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Ça te fera du bien.  
\- Hmm va en cours.  
\- Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas non plus. »

Gemma savait quand disant ça, elle avait presque réussit. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle loupe des cours par sa faute. Le fit Harry lui hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas sortir enfin il ne le pouvait pas. Le monde extérieur le terrifiait à présent. Il avait tellement souffert de ce monde qu'il le redoutait. En restant chez lui, il s'était former une bulle protectrice, que rien ne pouvait atteindre mais si il sortait tiendrait-elle le coup ? Ce n'était pas si sur. Puis si il se met à faire une crise de colère, serait-il capable de la gérer ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. C'était un vrai dilemme. Mais en même temps, il était hors de question que Gemma rate un seul cours. L'année venait à peine de commençait, elle ne pouvait pas être absente la première semaine de la rentrée. Il était hors de question qu'elle loupe encore une année. Son anorexie avait déjà fichue en l'air une année. Donc il allait essayer de faire un effort aujourd'hui. Il allait se rendre à sa faculté. 

« D'acc'. J'irai. Now file, t'vas être retard.  
\- C'est un mensonge. Lève toi, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Ça fait longtemps.  
\- Si vrai, commence à 14h30.  
\- Arrête de marmonner et lève-toi. J'ai envie de déj avec mon grincheux de frère. »

Harry leva la tête de sous les couvertures et regarda sa sœur avant de partir dans une guerre des chatouilles.

« Tu vas voir c'est qui le grincheux. »

Harry et Gemma partirent dans une courses poursuites phénoménal. Ils dévalèrent les marchent pour se retrouver dans le salon, la table au milieux. De vrai gosses quand ils s'y mettaient. Le chat et la souris. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se voyant ainsi, courant autour d'une table. C'était bon de rire de si bon matin. Après leurs courses poursuites interminables, et douloureuse pour Gemma qui avait encore mal au côtes à force d'avoir rit autant sous les chatouilles, ils se mirent à tables. Ils déjeunèrent riant encore. Ça faisait du bien de relâcher la pression. Même si Harry savait qu'il allait affronter le monde extérieur cette après-midi.

« Tu me le promet que tu iras à la fac aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je te le promets. »

Ils se serrèrent le petit doigt en se regardant dans les yeux, puis cracha. C'était un pacte qu'ils se faisaient, qui était impossible de rompre. Donc c'était sur Harry devrait affronter le monde extérieur. Rien qu'en n'y pensant, il paniqua. Il essaya tout de même de se calmer. Sa sœur ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Heureusement, on frappa à la porte. Ce n'était que Niall et Zayn qui venait chercher Gemma. 

« J'y vais. Envoie moi une photos de la fac, enfin une preuve que tu y es allé.  
\- Oui, j'ai promis. Bonne journée et à ce soir.  
\- A ce soir. »

Gemma sortit rejoindre ses deux amis pendant que Harry luttait toujours contre sa crise d'angoisse. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas à ses crises de colère, s'ajoutait aussi des crises d'angoisses ; Parfois il se maudissait. Il en avait tellement marre de ne pas être normal, enfin comme tous le monde. Mais être comme tous le monde, c'est être n'importe qui. Pour se détendre, Harry décida de prendre une douche, afin de remettre ses idées aux claires.

***  
Dans le petit appartement Tomlinson, il n'y avait pas besoin de réveil ou même de se réveillé. La nuit a été dure comme les autres. Le froid, les bruits de coup de feu, les voisins qui gueules, les enfants qui pleurent, c'était impossible de s'endormir. Après tout, il avait mérité non ? Ce disait-il. Tout ce qui nous arrive, est mérité. C'est qu'on a dû faire quelques choses de mal. Louis se leva de son canapé, emmitouflé de ses couvertures pour se faire un café. Mais comme si le sort en avait contre lui, sa cafetière venait de tomber en panne. Le mécheux maudissait sa vie, pire encore. À cet instant précis, il hésita entre se jeter par la fenêtre, prendre tous les médicaments possible à sa disposition, se trancher la gorge. Il était tellement au bord du gouffre, qu'il se demandait si la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. À quoi pouvait-il se rattacher ? Puis il réfléchi, il y avait Leah pour rien au monde, il voulait la laisser seule. Surtout avec le métier qu'ils faisaient. Puis cette nuit, il s'était donné un défi, trouver le mystère du bouclet. Ses prunelles vertes l'avait intrigué, même émerveillé. Donc ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours. Ce mois-ci, Louis n'avait toujours pas d'eau chaud, alors comme chaque matin il se doucha à l'eau froide. Déjà qu'il passait clairement la nuit congelé puisque son apparemment n'était pas du tout isolé, et que c'était miteux, en plus de l'eau froide, il se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait pas attraper une pneumonie, ou une grippe. C'était un miracle. Après une bonne douche froide, il regarda dans ses placards, si il ne restait pas quoi manger ou un peu de monnaie, mais c'était le vide, le néant. Tant pis, une journée de plus, ce n'est pas si grave. Il piquera un croissants au bar/café/restaurant. 

Au moment de partir, Louis se souvint que c'était le jour de Leah de prendre la voiture. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui dire où il habitait. Chaque fois, il se rejoignait à un arrêt de bus. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte, enfin si un peu, mais c'était surtout le genre de personne à garder ses problèmes pour lui. Moins il racontait sa vie, mieux il se portait. Il n'aimait pas le jugement et la pitié des gens, il avait horreur de ça. Il savait se débrouiller seule, d'accords il n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix ou les bonnes rencontres mais disons-nous pas : ''on apprend de nos erreurs''. Ce qui était sur, c'était que Louis en avait fait beaucoup d'erreur et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se portait mieux. 

Il ferma son apparemment à clé et descendit les fameuses 240 marches. Si certains disent que les montaient c'est difficiles, les descendre aussi est un calvaire. Chaque marche était un défi, Louis donnait toute sa force restantes pour arriver sur le palier. Enfin cette étape franchit, il fallait affronter la rue. Sa voiture n'était pas loin de l'immeuble, mais c'était de tout de même risquait. Il pouvait t'arriver n'importe quoi sans que tu t'y attendes. Louis regarda bien partout pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne, et engagea la marche en direction de sa voiture. Il savait ce que c'était, les jeunes voyous trafiqué dans le coin et si par mégarde tu avais l’œil trop curieux, tu risquais de te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors quand Louis eut atteint sa voiture, et fut bien installé, il lâcha un soupir de contentement. Avant de démarrer, il mit le chauffage à fond, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, malgré les gros pull qu'il avait sur le dos, il avait du mal à retrouver une température convenable à la moyenne. 

Quand Louis se gara sur le parking des employés, Eleanor l'attendait déjà, fumant sa clope. Il en avait marre des avances de cette dernière, il avait expliqué cent fois qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait pas, mais premièrement il était gay, et ce n'était pas du tout son genre, et deuxièmement elle était trop collante, limite une sangsue. Leah aussi était arrivée. Elle ne parlait pas, elle se contentait de fumer elle aussi sa clope. Louis les rejoignait, allumant sa dernière cigarette. C'était vraiment la dèche, il essayerait de demander à son patron une avance, car ce n'était plus possible. Il ne pourrait pas faire la fin du mois et encore il venait juste de commençais. 

***  
Les trois jeunes adolescents étaient en route pour leurs deuxièmes heures de cours, aucuns des trois n'étaient enchantés. Ils avaient commencés leurs mâtiné avec 1h d'histoire, et ils devaient enchaîner avec 2h de philo et l'après-midi 1h d'anglais et 2h d'SES. Bienvenu en terminal ES. Les cours avait à peine commencé qu'ils en pouvaient plus, ils étaient déjà chargés de devoirs. Les trois jeunes attendirent le profs devant la salle. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi il ressemblait et ce qu'il les attendait. Après quelques minutes de retard, Mr Devalois arriva enfin. 

« Bonjours jeunes gens. Je suis votre professeur principale. Ne vous installez pas. J'ai déjà fait un plan de table. »

Toute la classe râlèrent. Ils étaient en terminal, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'un prof dicte encore leurs places. Niall, Zayn et Gemma se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien que ce prof allait les séparer. 

«  Zayn Malik à côté de Liam Payne.   
\- Super je me retrouve à côté d'un pakistanais.  
\- Quoi t'as un problème ?   
\- Oué j'en ai un.  
-Bon les garçons vous arrêtez ? Sinon une heure de colle samedi matin ça vous dit ? Bien je ne veux plus aucune remarque. Niall Horan à côté de Jayden Perrin. Gemma Styles à côté de Ketty Stewards. Etc... Bon tous le monde est placé ? Donc le cours peut commencer. Je m'appelle Mr. Devalois et je suis votre prof de philosophie. Nous allons abordé dans un premier chapitre des thèmes qui touchent l'actualité et la société en ce moment. Quelqu'un à des idées ? Oui Jayden ?  
\- L'homosexualité, la mutilation, le harcèlement, l'alcool, la drogue ?  
\- Bien oui ce sont des faits qui touchent beaucoup les jeunes en ce moment. »

 

En effet ces sujets là concernent la totalité des jeunes. Chaque élève ce sentait concerné. Ce que les élèves ne savaient pas c'était que ce professeur n'était pas qu'un simple professeur de philosophie, il était aussi psychologue alors son but était de mener chaque élève au bout de leur objectif. Il avait étudié chacun de ses adolescents présent dans sa classe. Il connaissait tout de leurs vie, enfin de ce qu'il savait de leurs dossiers. Le but de ce premier chapitre était de les faire réagir, réfléchir, de se poser les bonnes questions.

Niall avait vite sympathisé avec Jayden, ils s'étaient trouvés plein de points en communs. Jayden était un adolescent ordinaire. Ses parents étaient divorcés mais il n'avait eu aucun problème à gérer ça. Le divorce s'était fait à l'amiable, la semaine il était chez sa mère et le week-end chez son père. Ses parents s'entendaient bien, ils ne s'aimaient juste plus et ça Jayden l'avait vite compris. Pendant les 2h de philo, ils apprirent à se connaître, partageant leurs passions du foot. 

Ce n'était pas le cas de tous le monde. Zayn et Liam ne se parlaient pas. Liam étant le pire raciste et homophobe du lycée, et Zayn savait que si il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait de le frapper contre la table. La tension était tendu entre les deux. Ils n'avaient aucun point communs. Liam vivait la vie parfaite comme tous le monde le rêve. Il était issu d'une famille assez bourgeoise, il était le genre de fils à papa pourrit gâté. Le genre de garçon qui méprise tous le monde, qui traite le personnel comme des chiens. Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais connue les fins de mois difficile. Tous le contraire de Zayn. Pour ces deux jeunes garçons les deux heures de cours fut les plus insupportable. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde et n'avaient pas les mêmes cultures. Ces deux là était fait pour être détesté.

Gemma quant à elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sociable. De nature timide, elle ne parlait pas aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout le contraire de Ketty qui était une vrai bavarde. Elle déballait sa vie comme si c'était normal. Gemma ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait, elle se concentrait plus sur ce que disait le professeur, laissant parler seule sa voisine. Elle savait très bien, qu'ils ne seront jamais amies, alors pas la peine d'engagé une conversation, juste pour combler les blancs. Même si ce n'était pas le même avis de Ketty, qui adorait parler. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de parler seule. Cette charmante jeune fille avait juste besoin d'être écouté. 

Dans l'ensemble, les deux heures passèrent agréablement vite, la cloche sonna et tous les jeunes sortirent de la classe. Niall, Gemma et Zayn se rejoingnèrent au casier, content de se retrouver enfin. La queue du self était rempli mais ça allait assez vite. Ils ne durent pas attendre trop longtemps. Puis pour trouver une place ce fut plus difficiles mais par chance, il restait une table de quatre tout au fond.

« Putain je vais pas supporter une année assis à côté de lui.  
\- Calme toi Zayn, c'est juste '…'h par semaine.  
\- Si vous retrouver une marre de sang, vous savez ce que ça sera.   
\- Roh c'est bon, Zayn arrête de faire tout un plat. Il n'est pas si méchant.  
\- Non, c'est juste le plus grand connard raciste et homophobe qui pète plus haut que son cul mais apart ça, tout va bien.   
\- T'en fait pas un peu trop là ?  
\- Je te dis que non.   
\- Vous pourriez pas être pote ? Regarde moi je me suis fait un pote Jayden. Il est super sympas.   
\- Quoi ? Pote ? Même pas en rêve. Cool tu veux déjà nous remplacer...  
\- Roh ta gueule Zayn. Kesta t'as tes règles ?  
\- Drôle, très drôle. Allez y je vous en pris rigolez. Foutez vous de ma gueule, je me barre à une autre table.  
\- Reste, y a plus de place nulle part. »

Zayn qui était maintenant debout et très énervé se rassit tout en dévisageant ses amis. Puis comme si, ça ne suffisait pas celui qui détestait le plus, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui. Le métis essaya de prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui faire bouffer son plateau. Même si il ne le montrait pas aux autres, ça se voyait qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne reste pas longtemps. Juste pour vous dire, que ce soir je fais une hyper-méga-super soirée chez moi et je vous invite. Même toi Zayn tu peux venir. Et si vous voulez vous pouvez ramener vos frère et sœur parce que y aura aussi mes cousins qui sont à la fac. Bref grosse soirée me décevait pas. »

Après sa tirade, Liam partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Heureusement qu'il était partit car sinon Zayn n'aurait pas su se retenir de le frapper. Décidément il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait le jeune garçon à son égard comme si il était une merde. 

« J'vous préviens on y va pas.  
-Moi j'y vais. Roh Zayn stp ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de soirée. Puis on s'en fout que ce soit chez Payne, l'important c'est qu'on se défonce. Gemma t'es partante ?  
-Oué ça fait longtemps. Laisse ta colère et tes préjugé de côté. On va juste s'amuser.  
-D'accord mais je vous promets pas que je vais me tenir.  
-Oh ça mettra de l'action. »

Les amis rirent ensemble. C'était décidé, ils iraient à la soirée du richissime Liam Payne ce soir, quitte à tout ravager, ils s'en foutraient tout ce qui les intéressaient c'était de boire et fumer gratuitement. 

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement sans aucun problème. À la fin des cours, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour se préparer se soir et ainsi prévenir leurs frère et sœur.


	6. "Impossible"

La salle était remplie et les deux serveuses étaient surchargées de boulot. Alors Louis qui d'habitude s'occuper du bar alla aider ces demoiselles. Le service était interminable. Quand les derniers clients payèrent tous le personnel soupira d'épuisement. Ce n'était pas encore finit, il rester encore la salle à ranger. En plus, Leah avait cours dans une demi-heure. Elle arrivera encore en retard. Elle envoya un message à Harry pour le prévenir de son éventuel retard. Sa sœur l'avait appelé ce matin, s’inquiétant pour son frère. Leah ne s'opposa pas à l'aider. Il était vrai qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Leah était perdu dans ses pensées mais elle fut dérangée par un charmant jeune homme. 

« Désolé mais le restaurant est fermé.  
\- Pas grave..Je viens voir mon père.   
\- Ah tu es le fils du patron. »

Liam était en effet le fils du propriétaire de ce lieu. Son père avait toujours eu une passion pour ce restaurant. Il avait hérité de son propre père. C'était un héritage familiale.Tous le contraire de sa mère, qui elle, était née dans la haute bourgeoisie, avec des parents strict. Elle travaillait dans la mode et parfois même elle posait pour des photo-shoot. Comment sa mère et son père avait pu se marier ensemble puisqu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde? Tout simplement l'amour. Sa mère avait eu sa période rebelle et était tombée dans les bras de ce bel homme. Ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié mais elle ne regrettait ce choix puisqu'elle était heureuse.

« Liam que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours ok pour ce soir ?  
\- Oui c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire pourquoi on changerais d'avis ?  
\- Non mais je veux dire, vous ne serez pas à la maison ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas . Par contre je veux une surveillance. Louis ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ce soir tu as la mission de veiller sur mon fils.  
\- Mais papa j'ai 18ans...  
\- C'est ma seule condition. Ça ne te dérange pas Louis ? Tu n'as rien de prévus ?  
\- Euh non..  
\- Parfait ! Bon c'est régler. Tu ne dois pas aller en cours toi ?  
\- Si si j'y vais. Bon à ce soir. Et Louis ? Si tu veux tu peux ramener tes potes. Ce soir méga-hyper-grosse soirée. »

Liam embrassa son père et partit du restaurant. Louis n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce soir il devrait garder son 'cousin'. Il n'avait jamais eu une bonne entente avec le reste de sa famille. La sienne suffisait déjà à le haïr alors le reste n'en parlons pas. Jamais ils s'étaient réunis pour fêter un noël, un anniversaire ou même un repas familiale. Mais après tout, ce soir il pourrait être au chaud, manger et boire autant qu'il le voudrait. Finalement ce n'était si nul que ça. Puis il repensa à la phrase de Liam « tu peux ramener tes potes ». À vrai dire, honnêtement il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami à Londres. Puis il vit Leah partir précipitamment, et ça fit tit dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas ? Il se mit à courir derrière elle.

« Leah ! Leah attend !  
\- Oui ? Dépêche je suis pressée.  
\- Hmm ça te dit de venir à la soirée avec moi ?  
\- Je sais pas, ce soir je travaille tu sais où..  
\- Je sais moi aussi mais ça nous changera les idées puis on va s'amuser. Stp accompagne moi, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.  
-Si je ne suis pas trop crevée après, alors oui.  
-Cool, t'es la meilleure. »

Leah se dépêcha d'aller à sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller à une soirée ce soir mais le visage de Lou était tellement attendrissant qu'elle n'a pas pu refuser. Elle allait peut-être en apprendre plus sur lui. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il travaillait avec elle, et ce qu'elle avait vu sur son corps la dernière fois chez elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié et comptait savoir la raison. Leah était du genre têtu et curieuse, c'était ses pires défauts, mais que voulez-vous c'est une simple fille.   
***  
Harry attendait patiemment devant la porte de sa maison. Il savait puisqu'il avait reçu un message de Leah que cette dernière arriverait en retard. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacé. Dans ces cas, là Harry était pris de tic nerveux, c'est-à-dire il se craquait les doigts essayant de se canaliser. Contrôle de soi avait dit le médecin. C'était bien plus dure à dire qu'à faire. 

Finalement Leah arriva enfin devant la maison du bouclé. Celui monta dans la voiture à contre cœur. Il la salua et resta silencieux pendant tous le trajet, espérant que l'après-midi se passe bien. 

Ils arrivèrent en retard dans la classe mais le professeur ne fit aucune remarque, les laissant entrer et continua de raconter son cours comme si de rien n'était. Ils s’installèrent rapidement et écoutèrent ce professeur à l'allure ennuyeuse. À première vu, on pouvait croire que ce qui racontait ne servait à rien, qu'il blablaté pour rien dire mais en fin de compte tout ce qu'il disait intéresser énormément Leah. Il comprenait les alinéas de la vie et ça c'était tout pour elle. Elle aimait plus particulièrement ce prof que les autres. Tous le contraire d'Harry. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pas qu'il est du mal avec les gens, mais restait assis pendant 4h devant un prof qui n'avait rien à foutre si tu ne comprenais ou pas, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il était obligé d'être là, il avait promis à sa sœur. Alors il essaya de se concentré et d'écouter un minimum ce que disait le prof. Même si au bout de dix minutes ses pensées se tournèrent sur un fameux mécheux à l'allure rebelle.  
***  
Au même instant, et dans la même classe, se trouvait Faith. Celui ce demandait bien pourquoi il se trouvait en droit. À vrai dire, si il était là c'était parce que son père le voulait mais à présent tout ça avait changé puisqu'il n'était plus de se monde. Lui, il avait jamais voulut faire d'étude. Le seule point positif qu'il aimait bien, c'était les soirée. D'ailleurs, il avait entendu parler d'une soirée qui se passé chez un jeune lycéen richissime. Bonne occasion de s'inviter et de boire gratuitement. Avec Faith les bons plan sa se connaît. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'inviter ou sinon il se taperait l'incruste comme à son habitude. 

« Jérome, t'as entendu parler d'une soirée pour ce soir ?  
\- Oué d'un certain Payne, il invite n'importe qui, qui est à la fac.   
\- Oué j'vois le genre, il organise une soirée pour qu'on croit qu'il est cool et avoir des potes d'année prochaine.  
\- Trop ça. Tu veux venir, je suis ami avec sa sœur.  
\- Oué j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule gratos.  
\- La même ! »

Voilà une chose qui était régler pour Faith. Il n'avait même pas besoin de combiner des plans pour rentrer. Ça allait être facile finalement. Il essaya de suivre le cours mais c'était peine perdu pour aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la tête à ça, comme le trois quart des jeunes ici présent. 

***  
L'après-midi passa plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Leah raccompagna Harry chez lui. Tout c'était bien passé pour lui. Et ça lui avait fait du bien de sortir finalement. 

« Merci Leah.   
\- De rien Harry, avec plaisir, tu le sais bien. »  
Harry s'apprétait à rentrer chez lui quand Leah l'interpella. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était descendu de la voiture et elle devant lui.

« Je me disais, enfin je me demandais, si tu avais envie d'aller à une soirée avec moi.   
\- Euh.. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Stp on a passé une bonne après-midi..  
\- Oui c'est vrai j'ai bien rigoler. »

4h de droit c'est long. Au début tu écoutes, tu essayes de rester concentré mais à la dernière heure tu décroche complètement. Alors Leah et Harry avait parlé longuement, se remémorant des années docte de quand ils étaient petit, ou se racontant de nouvelles histoires qu'ils avaient vécu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas parler et rigoler ainsi. À vrai dire, depuis que leurs pères étaient en prison, ils s’adressaient rarement la parole. Dire qui a décidé de plus parler à l'autre ça reste un mystère. Aller à une soirée. Pour Harry ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il en n'avait pas fait une. Alors il hésita, devait-il y aller ? Il s'était tellement renfermé ces derniers mois qu'il ne savait plus si il serait se comporter avec des gens. 

« Allez Harry. Ça te fera du bien.  
\- Bon d'accord mais c'est chez qui ?  
\- Cool, euh je crois qu'il s'appelle Liam Payne, c'est le fils de mon patron.Je t'envoie l’adresse par message car je dois allez travailler et je ne sais pas à quel heure je finis.  
\- D'accord. »

Leah lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et courus jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Harry rentra heureux et content pour une fois chez lui. Au même moment il reçu un appel de sa petite sœur. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Wouah l'amabilité chez toi est incroyable.  
-...  
\- Oui bon je t'appelle pour te prévenir que ce soir je mange et je dors chez Niall.  
\- Woh woh comment ça ?  
\- Bah on va à une soirée.   
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle de Payne.  
\- Tiens ça tombe bien, j'y vais aussi.  
\- Quoi ? Attend ce n'est pas vrai ?  
\- Si je me suis fait inviter. À ce soir ma chère sœur. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha. Bon il avait le temps de prendre une douche, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Le bouclé aimait embêter sa sœur. Le sourire au lèvre, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. 

***  
Louis avait passé la journée seule au bar. Les deux demoiselles ayant cours l'après-midi, et il n'y eut pas beaucoup de client. Juste quelques habitués. Le mécheux leur parler quelques fois mais au bout de quelques verres c'était impossible d'entretenir une vrai conversation alors il abandonna. Pour passer le temps, il s'était mit à lire des magasines intéressant, ainsi qu'un livre qu'il lisait et relisait. Alors quand Leah réapparut enfin, il était ravi. Il pouvait au moins avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Puis avec Leah, c'était impossible de s'ennuyer. Soit elle n'arrêtait pas de parler même quand elle ne trouvait rien à dire, elle parlait quand même. Soit elle râler, ce qui était plutôt marrant quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Soit elle rigolait racontant des blagues pourris qu'on lui avait dit, ou des petites histoire. Louis préférait rester avec Leah plutôt que Eleanor car celle-ci était du genre 'coincé' c'est-à-dire elle n'avait aucune vrai discutions, ne riait presque jamais ou sinon elle riait parce que tous le monde riait. À vrai dire, Louis ne l'aimait pas, car cette fille était parfaite. Elle était jolie, elle avait une maison avec des parents qu'il aime, un travail à mi-temps, elle pouvait étudier. Tous ce que Louis désirait, elle l'avait. Le mécheux était jaloux d'elle, alors quand il la voyait arriver toute heureuse, et le désirant. Il avait des envie de lui faire bouffer le sol. 

Le service du vendredi soir était sûrement le pire. C'était le meilleur soir pour faire des bénéfices. Les gens sortent pour fêter le week-end. Mais ils devrait être fière d'eux car les trois jeunes s'étaient surpassés et les clients étaient des plus ravis. À la fin du service comme chaque fois, Louis et Leah laissèrent Eleanor rangeait, pour se dirigeait vers l'enfer. 

*** 

Liam était ravis de sa soirée. Il ne savait pas combien il y avait de gens, mais il y en avait trop pour compter. C'était un vrai parté. Le jeune homme voulait s'intégrer à ces jeunes l'année prochaine, alors il avait organisé une grande soirée pour qu'on parle de lui. 

Zayn, Niall, Gemma et Harry -parce que monsieur s'était taper l'incruste, rentra dans la demeure. La soirée avait déjà bien commençait. La musique était à son maximum, la sono faisait trembler les fenêtres. Zayn avait beau détester Liam mais ce petit con savait organiser une soirée. Elle allait être super. Niall était tout excité et été impatient de boire. Il se dirigèrent vers le bas où l'alcool coulait à flot. Gemma, elle aussi était très enthousiaste à cette soirée. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée avec ses meilleurs amis et c'était tous ce qu'il comptait. Quant à Harry, lui il était un peu perdu. Il ne connaissait personne. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Leah n'arriverait pas trop tard. Il se prit un verre au bas et s'asseya sur un des canapés encore libre, surveillant sa sœur et ses amis de près. Eux, ils étaient vite rentré dans l'ambiance et se mélangeaient aux autres.

Quand Louis et Leah arrivèrent à la soirée, après leur travail nocturne, il devait être bientôt minuit, et la plupart des jeunes présent étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. L'alcool coulait à flot, les joints tournaient ainsi que d'autre substances illicites. La musique raisonner dans la maison, on pouvait l'entendre de la rue. Elle était géré par un DJ professionnel que Liam payait exclusivement pour sa soirée. C'était le meilleur DJ de la région. Louis et Leah essayèrent de se créer un chemin pour rejoindre Harry. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'amusait bien. Il n'avait pas pu attendre Leah pour boire, puisque un charmant jeune homme nommé Luke, lui avait proposé un verre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au final, il commençait à être soul, pour le grand plaisir de Luke qui comptait ce taper le petit bouclé dans la soirée.

Leah fut amusée de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Voir Harry soul était déjà drôle de nature, mais le voir aussi gaga avec un mec était une première. Elle avait bien deviné qu'Harry aimé les hommes mais ce soir elle avait confirmation. Elle s'empara du verre que Louis lui tendait et bu d'une traite son contenu. Elle en avait besoin. Ce soir, elle voulait décompresser. Elle voulait boire pour oublier sa vie, s'échapper de se monde. Harry se jeta dans ses bras quand il vit qu'elle était arrivée, si bien qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière. Mais heureusement Louis était derrière. Ce derniers détailla la scène, étudiant de la tête au pied le mec en face de Louis. Il lui disait quelques choses mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus mais il était sur de l'avoir vu quelques part.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas LouLou ? »

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers le concerné. Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Ce n'était pas le frisson agréable que tu es content de ressentir, non c'était plutôt le frisson qui te fout la chair de poule, celui qui te terrifie. Il n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de cet homme. C'est pourquoi inconsciemment son cerveau n'avait pas voulut l'identifier. Il essaya de rester stoïque. Il fit son plus grand sourire hypocrite et le salua.

« Salut Luke. Que fais-tu à Londres ?  
\- Comme tu vois, je m'amuse.  
\- Laisse-le !  
\- Quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
\- Si justement, je sais. Rentre chez toi. Viens pas foutre ta merde ici.  
\- J'ai été invité par ton cousin donc j'ai le droit d'être là. Allez Loulou comme au bon vieux temps.  
\- Non, Luke j'ai changé et tu devrais faire de même.  
\- Ce n'est pas en rognant ton milieux d'origine que tu vas changer. Tu restera toujours la petite tapette de Doncaster. »

Leah et Harry ne comprenaient pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Harry parce qu'il avait une dose assez importante d'alcool dans le sang. Leah, elle essayait de comprendre le moindre, la moindre phrase. Quant à Louis, il essayait de rester passible. De ne pas s'énerver. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de sa vie à Doncaster. Luke était à ami de longue date. Ils s'étaient connus au collège, et ils étaient devenu amis quand Louis était rentrer dans le gang de trafic. C'est Luke qu'il lui avait fait passer les test d'entrer, mais aussi celle de sorti. Il était rester trois ans dans ce trafic. Avec Luke, ils s'incrustaient dans des soirées, chauffaient des mec et des meufs, puis leurs vendaient leurs marchandises. Mais c'était plutôt monotone, alors pour pimenter leurs ventes, ils se lançaient des défis, comme par exemple : serré le plus de meuf ou de mec, humilié le plus de personne dans la soirée. Il était jeune et insouciant mais il s'en voulait maintenant. Il avait fais les pire crasses ; un jour ils avaient déshabiller complètement un garçon, l'avaient attacher à une chaise roulante accroché à une moto. Et ils avaient fait le tour du pâté de maison. Le garçon était sortis dans un état lamentable. Sur le coup, ils avaient tellement rit. Chaque soirée, nouvelle victime, nouveau défi. Les uns, les plus farfelus que d'autre. Puis Louis en avait eu marre alors il avait décidé de quitter le gang mais on ne peut pas sortir comme ça de ce genre de business. Si il voulait partir, il fallait qu'il subisse les conséquences. Il s'était fait baiser par tous le quartier et par tous les orifices jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il s'était fait marteler par un tant plein de pervers. Charcutant, meurtrissant sa peau, réalisant n'importe quel fantasme que désirait ces hommes. Et tout ça avait durait 48h. Il effaça ses souvenir de sa mémoire et dévisagea Luke.

« Bon je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu loulou. Tu reviens quand tu veux, je me ferais un certain plaisir pour ta réinsertion au sein du groupe.  
\- Je ne reviendrais pas.  
\- Oh si tu reviendras, j'en suis sur. Frissette ravi de t'avoir connu mais ce beau Apollon ne veut pas que je te montre mes folies. Au revoir Louis.  
\- Casse-toi ! »

Luke sourit de toutes ses dents avant de quitter le domicile. Le mécheux laissa échapper un soupir et se renfrogna sur l'alcool. Il enchaîna quatre shooter de vodka avant de se tourner vers ses deux compères, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« C'est rien. Bon on boit. »

Heureusement pour Louis, ils laissèrent tomber ce petit épisode, et trinquèrent.

***

De l'autre côté, se trouvait Niall, Zayn et Gemma. Le blondinet passait une excellent soirée. Il avait toujours aimé ce genre de soirée avec alcool et fille à volonté. Ils étaient assis par terre, une bouteille de vodka au milieux qui tournait. Gemma riait tellement fort que ça faisait presque mal aux oreille. Zayn, malgré le fait que la soirée se passait chez Payne avait finalement finis par s'amuser. La bouteille tournait, désignant Zayn et une belle blonde. Ils avaient décidés de faire un cap ou pas cap. Le métis passa le joint à son voisin, c'est-à-dire Niall avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche la demoiselle. Niall tira une grande taf sur le joint avant de rire aux éclat en voyant son meilleur ami plongé ses mains dans le décolleté de celle-si qui ne protesta pas. Celui-ci, une fois le baiser terminé, se rassit à ses côtés, lui frappant dans la main. Et une de plus. Le pari de ce soir serrer le plus de meuf. Celui qui aura le plus de numéros aura gagné. Bien sur, il fallait au minimum embrasser la meuf et plus si possible mais interdiction de donner son numéros : règle n°1 : ne jamais rappeler un conquête d'un soir. C'était peut-être bâtard mais après tout ils étaient jeunes. Ils devaient profiter de leurs jeunesse. C'était au tour de Niall de tourner la bouteille. Celui fit un sourire malicieux, pris la bouteille dans ses main et la fit tourner. Certaines filles dans le cercles espéraient secrètement que la bouteille la désigne. Tous le monde riait, buvait et fixait la bouteille attendant le verdict. Puis finalement, la bouteille s'arrêta net devant Gemma. Si tous le monde riait, ce fut le silence complet regardant les deux concernés. Gemma était devenu tellement rouge écarlate qu'elle n'osait levé les yeux. Quant à Niall, il n'était pas du tout près à ça. Il avait jamais embrassé sa meilleur amie, la respectant trop, même si à plusieurs soirées il en avait une envie. Car il faut se l'avouer Gemma est une magnifique jeune femme. Mais le jeu était le jeu. Le blond s'avança doucement, laissant le temps à Gemma de réagir. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes encore hésitante puis l'alcool fit le reste. La jeune adolescente se laissa faire, approfondissant même le baiser. Elle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus. Zayn admirant siffla. Heureux pour ses amis mais aussi parce qu'il était bourré. Finalement le baiser du prendre fin pour qu'il puisse prendre leurs respiration. Niall regarda intensément sa meilleur amie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Il en voulait plus mais il ne fit rien. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place frappant en passant l'arrière de la tête de Zayn.

« Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? En vrai je suis trop une victime.  
\- Et Zayn c'est pas ton frère sur la table ?  
\- Oh non putain ! »

Faith était debout sur le bar, en train de commencer un strip-tease sur la musique de rocky. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, rattrapant chaque vêtement. Il se dandinait comme un vrai strip-teaseur. Bougeant ses hanches au rythme de la musique, pour faire tomber son jean. Il était maintenant plus qu'en caleçon. Faith était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait malgré la quantité d'alcool dans son corps et le nombre de joint qu'il avait fumé. Il avait juste une envie soudaine de se déshabiller. Il avait extrêmement chaud et ses vêtements collé sur lui. Puis il aimait attiré l'attention sur lui en soirée, il aimait être la source d'attention.

« Mais c'est que ce con va le faire ! »

Zayn ne pouvait pas croire que son frère allait vraiment le faire mais il s'était trompé. Faith avait effectivement enlevé son caleçon, qui atterrit en plein sur le visage de Leah. Cette dernière était en train de gagner au jeu du shooter contre Harry et Louis. Elle fut dégoutté de cette chose et cria de stupeur. Ce qui fit rire l'assembler. Elle le jeta au sol et essaya de trouver le coupable. Elle eut vite sa réponse. C'était encore lui. Décidément, elle le voyait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre. Quand Faith vit Leah arriver vers lui, il fut ravi. Son plan marchait, il avait gagné son attention. Maintenant il devait la séduire.

« Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ??   
\- Salut beauté !  
\- Tiens ton caleçon, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la vu ? »

Leah fut prise de court, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se mit à rougir. Faith l'avait remarquer et trouva sa mignon mais il fit comme si il n'avait pas vu. Il préférait faire les choses bien.

« Un verre ? »

La jeune demoiselle, blasée, ne répondit même pas à cette question et préféra partir. Elle n'avait pas la tête à supporter un dragueur des plus minables.

« Attend ! Juste un verre pour te remercier pour la dernière fois puis je te laisse.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Juste un un. »

Elle hésita longuement. Devait-elle accepter ? Elle commença à avancer dans la direction opposer mais Louis et Harry la poussèrent de l'autre côté. Louis lui souffla à l'oreille : « Détend-toi un peu, amuse-toi tu en as besoin même si il a l'air con ». Elle lui fit un sourir mais resta sur ses gardes tout de même. Alors elle n'eut pas le choix de lui faire face. Elle était gêné de voir sa nudité, et c'était dure de se concentrer dans ce cas là.

« Je veux bien mais avant remet ton caleçon.  
\- Oui chef. »

Faith s'exécuta, il mit son caleçon sous le mécontentement de certaines demoiselles qui admiraient la vue. Finalement son plan allait peut-être fonctionnait. Ils s'assirent au bar qui était installé spécialement pour l'événement et commencèrent une longue conversation. 

 

***

 

De son côté Louis cherchait Liam. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu de la soirée et il était censé le surveiller. Qu'allait penser son oncle si il savait ? Harry le suivait, pas que ça lui déplaisait mais il savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Ils avaient sympathisé avec la présence de Leah mais sans elle ce n'était pas la même chose. Puis Louis redoutait le moment où Harry lui poserait la question concernant Luke.

« Tu le connais d'où Luke ? »

Il l'avait venu venir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il hésité entre l'envoyer chier ou faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et ne pas répondre. Ce qu'il choisir de faire. Il était trop bourré pour réfléchir. Tout comme Harry qui avait du mal à marcher et trébuchait souvent sur Louis. À vrai dire, c'était bizarre parce que ils ne se connaissaient mais Harry ne voulait pas le laisser filer malgré qu'il n'avait pas apprécier son comportement la dernière fois. En faite, c'était que si il ne le suivait pas, il allait se retrouver seule et il était hors de question. Après plusieurs ronde et minutes -que Harry n'avait toujours pas compris, Louis trouva enfin Liam qui était en train de s'amuser avec son groupe d'ami. Il fit signe à Liam de venir. Qui celui-ci laissa son verre et courut -du moins essaya, vers sa direction.

« Salut Louis, alors tu es venu ?  
\- En même temps pas trop le choix.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Alors tous ce passe comme tu le veux ?  
\- Oui c'est juste génial.  
\- Bien, bon je te laisse avec tes amis alors. »

Louis s'apprêtait à partir mais à la dernière seconde Liam l'interpella.

« Oh Louis, attend mon père m'a donné ça pour toi.»

Liam sorti une enveloppe de sa veste et la donna à Louis. Celui-ci s'interrogeait de son contenu et fut étonné de sa destination.

« Quelqu'un à déposé ça au bar et il a oublié de te la donner.  
\- Ah bien merci. »

Liam parti rejoindre ses amis, laissant Louis examiner la lettre. Il ne comprenait pas comment s'était possible. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre ? Personne ne savait où il était, même ses parents. Il avait dit à son oncle de ne jamais leurs dire et il lui avait donner sa parole. Il resta planter là devant cette lettre, ne savant pas comment réagir. Si il devait l'ouvrir ou non.

« Bon tu l'ouvres ou pas ? »

Le mécheux sursauta à cette voix. Il avait presque oublié la présence du bouclet. Il prit une grande respiration et commença à lire la lettre. Ses yeux dévorant chaque lettre, chaque mot, chaque phrase. Au fil des lignes, son visage se décomposa. Il devenu aussi pâle qu'un drap blanc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que cette lettre racontait. Il ferma fortement les yeux puis les rouvrit, relisant la lettre pour être sur d'avoir tout compris.

« C'est impossible ?! »

Se dit-il à lui-même mais il avait dit à voix haute, il avait presque criait. Si bien que quelques yeux le fixait, ainsi que le regard d'Harry interrogateur.

Et bien, oui. C'était possible. Louis venait de découvrir l'existence de sa fille de 2 ans. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?


	7. " Love, friendship, hatred ? "

La terre avait arrêtée de tourner. La musique n'était qu'un bruit de fond. Les cris d'Harry s'affolant aussi. Une ronde s'était faite autour de lui. Mais le choc était trop violent. Merde. Il était incapable de s'occuper d'une petite fille de 2 ans. Déjà qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Décidément sa vie était un enfer. Il avait couché avec une seule femme dans sa vie, et bien sur fallait que celle-ci tombe enceinte, se disait-il. Il avait couché avec elle lors d'une soirée pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était normal. Qu'il aimait les femmes, que c'était juste une phase passagère mais la dure réalité était qu'il aimait les hommes. Cette jeune demoiselle a eu un grave accident, ainsi que ces parents, donc il ne restait plus que Louis pour s'occuper de cet enfant. Plusieurs questions lui trottaient dans la tête : Comment ils avaient pour le retrouver ? Est-il sur que ce soit vraiment lui le père ? Était-ce un e blague ou bien une erreur ? Assis par terre, la tête entre les genoux, il essaya tant de mal de mettre ses idées en clair mais rien n'y fait, l'alcool avait pris le dessus sur ses pensées. Plus rien n'était cohérent alors dans un excès de colère ou de tristesse, il se leva et embrassa à pleine bouche la première personne en face de lui. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ce genre de baiser, juste de la détresse et un grand besoin de reconnaissance. Louis voulait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et l'aide à surmonter ça. Il avait besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage. Demain -enfin plutôt dans quelques heures, il devrait aller chez le notaire pour régler les papiers.

L'alcool avait pris position de son corps. Le baiser s'intensifia et ils se retrouvèrent sur un lit. Le mécheux ne sut comment il s'était retrouvé et par quel moyen. Mais sur le moment il s'en foutais. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses merveilleuses boucles soyeuses. Le baiser se transforma en caresse sauvage. Ils n'étaient plus maître de leur esprit seulement le corps parlaient. L'un cherché du réconfort et l'autre voulait de l'attention. Un duo qui se cherchait. Finalement ils s'étaient trouver mais est-ce pour les bonnes raisons ? Ou est-ce juste un cri du désespoir ?

***  
De l'autre côté de la salle, assis au bar, se trouvait deux jeunes adultes discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient laissé leurs préjugés de côtés et apprenaient à se connaître. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Faith baissa les armes, laissant parler son cœur. Avec cette brunette, il pouvait être lui-même.Le vrai Faith, et non celui qui se cache sous une carapace de dragueur ou de homme à femme. Il appréciait vraiment cette jeune fille. Elle était simple d'esprit et ouverte à toute discutions. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête et c'était ce qu'avait besoin ce métis. De son côté Leah, se détendais peu à peu au fil du temps. La semaine avait été terriblement longue alors si elle pouvait juste le temps d'une soirée oublier ses problèmes, elle en profitais. Puis à vrai dire, Faith n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder bien au contraire. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être penser à elle ce soir et profiter des services de ce beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait même pas de quand datait sa dernière relation sérieuse avec un mec. À cause des problèmes de sa famille, elle avait du mettre une croix sur certaines chose. Les priorité avant tout, se disait-elle. Alors ce soir, elle profitait. L'alcool brûlait sa gorge mais elle s'en foutais. Ce soir c'était son soir. Elle voulait se lâcher, et temps pis si elle finit dans un état lamentable au réveil. Il n'y aura qu'elle pour lui reprocher le lendemain matin quand la gueule de bois se fera sentir. Sous l'oeil amusé du métis, elle recommanda plusieurs shooter afin de montrer ses talents cachés.

« Est-ce un défis Mademoiselle Horan ?  
\- Et bien oui. Je vous mets au défis Monsieur Malik. Enfin si vous êtes capable ?  
\- Vous allez perdre Mademoiselle Horan.  
\- Ne soyez si confiant Monsieur Malik. »

 

Un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres, des regards échangés, les verres posé sur la table, et le jeu pouvait enfin commencer : boire 10 shooters de vodka à la suite. Pour le garçon s'était déjà gagner d'avance. Comment une si jeune et belle jeune demoiselle pouvait ingurgiter tout ça. C'était impossible. Mais qui à dit que l'impossible n'était pas possible ? Ne jamais sous estimer quelqu'un seulement sur son apparence. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Ce sont des préjugés que nous nous faisons sans connaître réellement la personne. Si il ne l'avait pas juger sur sa force physique, il aurait su que ce n'était pas gagner d'avance. Loin de là. Leah se réjouissait de le voir ainsi, si sur de lui. Elle rigola avant de se placer. C'était tout un art pour elle. Elle avait longtemps jouer à ce jeu avant que les problèmes perturbent sa vie d'adolescente. Elle avait peut-être dû grandir et mûrir trop vite mais au fond d'elle rester la Leah adolescente rêveuse et fêteuse.

« Let's go. »

Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer. Leah décida d'y aller doucement pour ne pas vomir tout le contraire de Faith qui goba les 10 shooters. Chose a ne jamais faire. Le sol tournait sous les pied de Faith. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bordure du bar. Leah entama son dernière shooter riant au éclat en voyant la tête de son ami. On pouvait affirmer une chose, ses deux l c'était bien trouvé. Au début Faith grogna mais en entendant le rire de sa partenaire, il rit à son tour. Ils étaient bourrés mais ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient jeunes. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils rirent.

« Putain j'adore cette musique vient on va danser.  
\- Ta gueule, j'suis bourré tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
\- Que tu bouges. »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il fut tiré sur la piste de danse. Les gens s'étaient écartés pour leur faire place. Leah se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle avait rêver de se moment depuis longtemps. C'était le moment où jamais de montrer ses talents. Elle prit place au milieux de la piste. L'alcool lui donnant du courage, elle se mit à danser. Elle dansait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les gens autour d'elle formaient un cercle. Une blonde, jalouse de la brunette qui avait l'attention du métis, se mit devant elle et lui lança un défi : une battle. Celle qui gagnera cette battle aura le droit d'avoir un baiser du métis. C'était pathétique puisque que Leah n'était pas ce genre de fille qui se battait pour un mec mais ce soir elle avait envie de jouer. Alors elle accepta. Elle s'en foutais de gagner ou de perdre contre la blonde, tout ce qui comptait c'était de s'éclater. La battle commença. La blonde donna tout ce qu'elle avait bougeant sensuellement pour attirer l'attention, puis se fut le tour de Leah, elle se lança sur la piste en breakdance. Fallait bien que ses cours de hip-hop servent un jour, ce soir c'était le bon moment pour les exploiter. Les jeunes adolescent crièrent pour l'encourager, ce qui fit enrager la blondinette. Elle poussa Leah de la piste violemment pour danser à son tour. Leah étant alcoolisé vacilla dans les bras de Faith qui celui-ci sous le coup du choc l'embrassa chastement pour commencer et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'interdiction il accentua son baiser. La jeune blondinette vit rouge de jalousie. Elle le voulait et elle ne comptait pas le laisser.

« Sale pute ! »

Leah a cette appellation déglutit. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Déjà trop de client la surnommé ainsi donc si d'autre se mettaient eux aussi à l'appeler comme ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, elle essuya brièvement avant de se retourner vers elle. Faith avait vu cette larme. Il serra encore plus son étreinte pour lui prouver qu'il était avec elle.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
\- Tu as très bien entendu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le répéter ? Tu n'assumes pas ?  
\- Si j'assume. T'es qu'une pute. Avoue le !  
\- Et bien oui, tu as raison. J'en suis une. Tellement que regarde ce que je vais faire. »

Leah prit le visage de Faith entre ses mains. En un regard, il sut ce qu'elle comptait faire et lui donna l'accord. Alors elle l'embrassa sauvagement à pleine bouche, gobant ses lèvres grossièrement pour exagérer ce baiser.

« Maintenant tu peux dégager stp, je dois m'occuper de lui. »

Tous le monde gloussèrent suite à cette phrase. La blonde, elle resta figée. Jamais personne, n'avait oser la défier. Elle tourna des talons essayant de rester digne.  
Le métis n'en revenait pas, lui non plus, de l'audace qu'avait cette jeune fille qu'il avait dans les bras. Il peut dire qu'il en était fière. Il était fière d'être son cavalier. Ils décidèrent de se poser dans une pièce au calme. Ils trouvèrent un petit salon avec un canapé. C'était parfait pour continuer leurs discutions et leurs défis. Car ce n'était que le début.

 

***  
Niall était complètement défoncé, bourré, bref il se sentait bien entouré de ses meilleurs amis. Il était adossé sur Zayn et Gemma avait sa tête sur ses jambes. Ils contemplèrent tous les trois, les étoiles ? Que foutaient-ils dehors ? Ils n'en savaient rien, ils savaient même pas comment ils avaient atterri dans le jardin mais ils étaient content, riant de bon cœur.

« Vous savez ces quoi ces lumières dans le ciel ?  
\- Ta gueule Zayn, on n'est pas dans le roi lion.  
\- Pff avec vous on ne peut même pas rigoler azy j'me tire.  
\- Me demande pas pourquoi il est parti sans motif. »

Zayn leur fit un bras d'honneur avant de rentrer dans la maison, laissant les deux tourtereaux roucouler ensemble. Le métis avait trouvé une bonne raison de partir pour leur laisser quartier libre, priant pour qu'ils comprennent le message. Ça faisait des années que ces deux là se tourner autour mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Peut-être ce soir serait le bon soir.

Niall s'allongea à son tour, savourant l'herbe mouillé. Il ressentait les sensations de la terre. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait plus fort que d'habitude. Ce que la jeune fille remarqua.

« Niall ça va ?  
\- Oui t'en fait pas.  
\- J'ai froid.  
\- Viens là. »

Niall ouvrit en grand ses bras et gemma vint se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, savourant le silence, la vue et la présence de l'autre.  
***  
Zayn se retrouvait donc tout seul, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il essaya de chercher son frère mais ce con devait encore se taper une meuf comme tous les soirs, se disait-il. Peut-être il devrait faire comme son jumeau. S'amuser un peu, ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Il visionna la pièce du regarda, comme un félin regarderait sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus. Il se faisait tard donc il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde. Tout ce qui restait, c'était des gens complètement déchirés. Comme lui d'abord. Sentant une envie vagabonde de vomir, il monta à l'étage. Le métis essaya tout d'abord mais fut surpris de retrouver Harry et un homme. Il ne sut dire qui ça pouvait être puisqu'il était sur celui-ci. Il s'excusa et referma la porte. Wouah en voilà une nouvelle, le frère de Gemma était gay. Il n'avait rien contre ça, au contraire, mais le fait qu'il couche chez Liam le faisait rire. Tout d'un coup, il fut pris d'un fou rire à cette pensée. Il ria de plus en plus fort, réveillant certains et dérangeant d'autre. Il poussa une autre porte et tomba sur Liam tournant en rond dans ce qui devrait être sa chambre. Tiens quand on parle du loup, se disait-il. Il alla refermer la porte et partir mais celui-ci l'interpella.

« Zayn ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Tous les deux se dévisagèrent. Ils se haïssaient du plus haut point depuis des années, mais une tension étranges se fit entre les deux. C'était étrange, excitant, inexplicable... Le premier qui rompit ce contact ce fut Liam, qui se remit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Zayn ne comprenait pas son attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Et bien, je ne contrôle plus la soirée. Tous le monde fait n'importe quoi !  
\- C'est ta première soirée ? dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Ta gueule ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parles déjà.  
\- Parce que personne ne peut résister à mon charme, peut-être ? L'alcool, lui faisait perdre ses barrières. Il disait ce qu'il lui sortait par la tête, sans faire attention au représaille.   
\- Je te hais Zayn. »

Ces quatre mots s'annonçait plus comme une promesse que à une menace.


	8. "Hangover"

Le lendemain est le pire lors d'une soirée. Manque de sommeil. Gueule de bois. Mal de tête. Vaseux. Bouche sèche. Déshydraté. Envie de vomir. Tout y était. Les jeunes se réveillaient petit à petit de leur péripétie, découvrant les ravages de la soirée. Maudissant ou attendrissant les trou-noir. Ces fameux trou que notre subconscient oublient à cause de l’excès d'alcool. Il est vrai que parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce que l'on a fait. Comme tous ces jeunes ayant dérapé , ayant trop bu.

En tout cas, ce fut le cas de Louis. Il se réveilla à cause de la chaleur étouffante. En effet un certain bouclé le tenait ferment prisonnier. Ce dernier s'était endormis sur Louis, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Louis émergea doucement de ce sommeil peu réparateur, voir pas du tout puisque la nuit fut agité par ses angoisses nocturnes. La réalité lui frappa bien vite au visage. Aujourd'hui, il devait aller chercher sa fille chez le notaire. Moi, papa, quel bonne blague se disait-il. Il n'était pas capable de se gérer lui-même alors que ferait-il d'une gamine de deux ans ? Ce n'était pas comme si on livrait un jouer avec la notice du mode d'emplois. On ne devient pas père du jour au lendemain. On le devient petit à petit mais il n'a pas le temps et surtout pas les moyens pour le devenir. Il est à deux doigts de se faire expulser de son appartement, enfin vu dans l'état que ce trouve celui-ci on ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça un appartement. À Louis, ça lui convient parfaitement. Il vit seul, il n'a pas besoin de plus. Sauf que là, ça ne conviendrait pas. Il est dans une sacré merde. 

Pour le moment, Louis essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du bouclé. Il avait envie de vomir. Hier, il s'était gavé de nourriture. Son corps n'étant pas habitué, plus tous l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il fallait bien qu'il vomisse ses tripes. Il eut juste le temps d'arriver au toilette. 

Après avoir vomis jusqu'au glaire. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le mécheux avait vraiment une mauvaise mine. Ses joues étaient creusé dû à la sous alimentation. Ses beau yeux bleu étaient rouge, gonflé et cerné de cerne, dû au manque de sommeil. Ses vêtements étaient sale. 

Comment pouvait-il faire bonne figure devant le notaire ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. Il devait y aller. Le jeune garçon ramassa toutes ses affaires, regarda une dernière fois l'homme allongé dans le lit. Si il pouvait juste revivre ce moment à jamais. Cette nuit, enfin ce matin, était juste un moment exceptionnel et ça Louis n'est pas près de l'oublier. Dans les bras experts et doux du bouclé Louis s'était senti revivre et important. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il sentait qu'il comptait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le mécheux s'était abandonné dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, avait accepté de montrer son corps. Certes, c'était l'alcool qu'il l'avait fait agir mais les mots du bouclé le rassurant était sincère. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu. 

Malheureusement, il fallait revenir dans le monde réelle. Je chercha Leah car c'est elle qui avait les clefs de la voiture. Il la chercha dans toute la maison mais celle-ci était introuvable. La maison était trop grande, et il y avait trop de déchets humains. Il n'avait pas le temps de trier. Louis prit des clefs au hasard et sortit de la maison. Tant pis, Liam ne lui en voudra pas qu'il empreinte juste une voiture pour la journée. Il lui en revaudrait ça un jour. 

Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et trouva la voiture. C'était une belle voiture noir, décapotable. Parfait. L'important c'était que ça puisse rouler jusqu'à chez le notaire.

Le notaire attendait patiemment le jeune garçon, avec la charmante petite fille. Il était en retard. Le notaire commença à s'inquiéter. Ce genre de situation était courante ces derniers temps. Des pères de famille, ne prenant pas leur responsabilité, était fréquent. L’assistante social qui accompagnait la jeune fille, s'impatientait et commença à s'en aller. Cependant Louis arriva juste à temps dans le bureau. Il était essoufflé mais il était là. Enfin. 

Sa fille était sage. Elle coloriait des traits de couleurs dans tous les sens sur la feuille de papier. Celle-ci remarqua sa présence, et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait les mêmes yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien sa fille. Malgré ça, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Elle était aussi jolie qu'elle. Elle avait tout hérité de sa mère : ses cheveux, ses trait du visage, sauf les yeux, elle les tenait de Louis. Cette petite avait des cheveux blond fin et lisse avec de magnifique yeux bleu. Dès que leur regard se croisa, un lien se forma entre eux. La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort. Après tout c'était sa fille. Il l'adorait déjà. Et maintenant, il allait tout faire pour l'élever correctement. C'était son devoir de père. 

Il déposa la fillette à terre et s'assit sur une des chaises, en face du notaire et de l'assistante sociale. 

« Bonjour, Louis Tomlinson c'est ça ?   
-C'est bien ça. Désolé du retard. J'ai eu un léger contre temps.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là à présent. »

Le notaire lui expliqua en détaille l'accident. Lui expliquant que la petite fille se trouvait à la garderie à ce moment là, que l'accident avait causé la mort de tout les passager à bord dans la voiture. Le mécheux mémorisa chaque parole, chaque mot du notaire. Puis l'assistance social prit la parole pour expliquer le cas de la petite filles. Elle lui expliqua que sur l'acte de naissance, il y était inscrit comme étant son père biologique. Elle en fut choqué. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ai pas prévenu se demanda-t-il ? C'était la moindre des choses de le prévenir et de lui demander son accord. Bien entendu, il était le père et il l'aurait pris ses responsabilité. Il l'aurait aidé pendant sa grossesse et même après. Il avait aussi son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. La colère se mélangea à la confusion. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu ou sinon trop tard. C'est malheureux à dire mais il a fallut qu'elle est un accident pour qu'il apprenne qu'il était géniteur d'une charmante fille de 2 ans. Il signa les papiers comme quoi il était bien le tuteur légal à présent et après avoir écouté toutes les conditions que lui expliquait l'assistante social, il retourna voir sa fille. Il n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Ce n'était que le début de l'enfer. Il avait un mois d’essai avec sa fille pour vérifier qu'il était capable de s'en occuper et de surtout savoir si cette jeune fille était entre de bonne main. Il savait que l'assistance social sera constamment sur son dos. Après tout c'était son métier et elle cherchait juste le bien-être de cet enfant. Mais il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève sa fille alors qu'il va juste de la trouver. Il ferait tout pour la garder et s'en occuper comme il se doit. Il se fit cette promesse. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il y arriverait. 

***  
De l'autre côté, Leah se trouvait dans les bras de Faith. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'un homme, pour la première fois, un homme n'abusait pas de son cul. Il n'y a pas eu de sexe entre elle et lui. Seulement quelques bisous par ci par là, quelques caresse tendre et quelques câlin. Elle avait enfin trouver des bras réconfortant où se poser. Ils avaient parler longtemps, presque toute la nuit, à s'écouter l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune attente de la part de Faith. Il ne voulait pas d'elle pour son corps. Il l'a trouvé drôle, intelligente, sensible. Il ne voulait pas faire comme avec les autres. Elle était différente des autres qu'il côtoyait d'habitude. Et ça, ça lui plaisait. 

C'est la lumière du jour qu'il le réveilla. Le métis fut d'abord un peu désorienté mais se rappela vite où il était quand il sentit la charmante demoiselle frissonner contre lui. Ils étaient sur le canapé de Liam Payne. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, espérant que sa propre chaleur corporel la réchauffera.

***  
D'autre part, un bouclé se réveilla. Seul. Un mal de crâne surgit, gémissant de douleurs il s'enterra dans l'oreiller. Chaque lendemain, il regrettait de s'être laisser entraîner et surtout de boire autant. Il savait ce que lui faisait l'alcool pourtant il continuer. La soirée était flou. Il se souvenait juste des yeux du mécheux jouir contre son oreille. Frustré de se retrouver seul, il se leva. 

« Qu'il aille se faire enculé ! » 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère. Peut-être le fait, qu'il est passé une nuit incroyable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il avait cru que c'était réciproque. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Cette nuit là, il avait tout donné. Il se souvenait de chaque gémissement du mécheux, de chacun de ses caresse contre sa peau. Il avait mémoriser tout ses tatouages. Son odeur l’enivrait et il sentit encore son odeur dans les draps. Pour la première fois, il avait assumé pleinement son homosexualité et ça lui avait plu. Il avait même oublié pendant un instant Mickaël. Pendant un instant, il s'était senti revivre grâce au corps charnel du mécheux. Il s'en était cru incapable de retoucher un homme après Mickaël. Mais bien vite la réalité le frappa en plein fouet. Il était parti le laissant seul. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être content ou bien il aurait pu s'en contenter mais pour une raison ou une autre, il en voulait plus. Il y avait quelques choses dans ce mécheux qui l'attirait à s'en mordre les doigts. 

Il laissa ces idées de côté et se permit de prendre une douche. Il préférait oublier cette nuit finalement. Et ça commençait par se laver, effaçant chaque trace qu'aurait pu laisser le mécheux. L'eau, lui permit de se dé-soûler complètement. Plus jamais plus, il se soûlerait comme il l'avait fait. 

Il voulait partir le plus vite possible mais il devait aussi ramener sa petite sœur et ses amis. D'ailleurs où étaient-ils ?

***  
Gemma et Niall s'étaient endormis dans le jardin. L'arrosoir automatique se déclencha et réveilla les deux jeunes. Ils avaient passé la vie à la belle étoile. Entrelaçaient. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. Ils avaient simplement déliré sur les constellation. Se moquant bien de savoir que la petite casserole représentait la petite ourse et que la grande casserole, la grande ourse. Niall voulait l'impressionné mais il s'était plus ridiculisait qu'autre chose. Ils avaient ri, beaucoup même. Ils avaient passé un bon moment dans les bras de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Ils étaient meilleure ami. Du moins, c'était ce que chacun pensé. Mais entre meilleurs amis et l'amour, la barrière peut-être vite franchissable. Chacun ayant peur de perdre l'amitié de l'autre, préférait préservait ce lien, mettant de côté leurs réelles sentiments. 

L'eau, giclant sur eux, ils se levèrent d'un coup, riant de bon cœur.

« Bon bah comme ça on est lavé.  
-Hmm faut que j'aille voir mon frère s'il n'est pas mort.  
-Oué moi faut que je trouve l'autre papak et vérifier qu'il n'a pas cassé la gueule à Payne. »

Il se séparèrent comme un accord silencieux.

***  
En effet, Zayn et Liam se défiaient. Au début, se fut des mots qui volèrent dans la pièce. Mais très vite, leur sang brûla et se fut les coups. Les coups fusaient de partout. Même eux, ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils se frappèrent. Le poing de Liam vint s’abattre sur le nez de Zayn, faisant couler le sang sur le beau tapis blanc. Mais aucun des deux ne se préoccupaient du mobilier. Cependant ce poing fut un choque pour les deux jeune homme. 

« Tu vas me le payer. »

Le métis s'approcha dangereusement du brun. Celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement peur, mais il recula de préférence. Les yeux du métis s'étaient assombris et il y pouvait voir toute la haine à son égard. Liam recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans le mur. Merde. Il était bloqué. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à avoir peur. Le métis lui faisait peur. Il avait les yeux fiévreux. Ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangeait. Puis la pièce monta en électricité. Il y avait une attirance physique qui se forma entre eux. C'était pourtant impossible, ils se détestaient. Non pire, ils se haïssaient. Pourtant leur lèvre rentra en collision. Aucun des deux ne sut qui avaient fait le premiers pas. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, tendre. Non c'était brusque, violent. Cherchant plutôt à faire mal à l'autre, cherchant le désir profond. 

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus et choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Sans attendre, Zayn sorti de la chambre. Ne voulant pas rester une minutes de plus car cela risquerait de déraper encore plus.

C'est alors que le corps pelotant que Liam vit Zayn prendre ses jambes à son cou et courir le plus loin de cette pièce.   
Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il se laissa tomber au sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Énervé, Zayn sorti de la maison. Putain, il venait d'embrasser la pire personne au monde. Il venait d'embrasser le pire homophobe. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé. Il maudissait tout ce qu'il l'entourait. 

« Putain fait chier. »

Il abattit son poing dans l'arbre. Il défoula toute sa colère contre celui-ci. Il saignait, la douleur lui lançait dans tous le corps car c'était que ce petit con de riche savait se battre, mais pour le moment il désirait qu'une chose ; oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et pris deux bouteilles de vodka pleine et se la bu à lui tout seul. 

Donc c'est dans un état lamentable que Niall retrouva son amis. Une bouteille vide, et l'autre jonchait le sol. Il se précipita à ses côté. 

« Merde Zayn fait pas le con ! »


End file.
